To Warm Your Heart
by celestialgoddess521
Summary: Kags and the gang has defeated Naraku. The jewel shard has become whole and absorbed into Kagome's body. Everyone is in love and is with who they belong. Everyone except Kagome. Kagome gets kidnapped by Sesshomaru for Rin but will it lead to something mor
1. A slow life

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha (wish I did Sesshomaru) but I do own my own created characters. (Sorry to anyone who's thought of these new names and used it in their own stories…Thankx Kuramasgal for helping me with the plots when I got stuck lol)

(Flamers accepted gracefully)

(Time passes as it says Ex. It has been 2 weeks since…(then switches view) 5 yrs has passed. It means that it's now 5 yrs and 2 weeks since the start of the story. If no time is mentioned then it's around the same time.)

Now Read ON!

'…' Indicates thoughts

"…" Indicates words

**To Warm Your Heart**

The daffodils were blowing lazily in the wind. Whispering the promise of many fair days. Two young women lied in the shade of the old maple red. It provided a place of serenity and tranquility where they could talk without being interrupted.

"Lady Kagome…LADY KAGOME! Please hurry my wife has been poisoned in the fields. She is terribly ill a-a-and the poison is spreading, we need your help!"

Kagome sighed and rose from lying on her back to a sitting position on the soft grass. She turned her head from Sango, the demon exterminator, to the middle-aged village man.

"I'm coming…make sure your wife is in a comfortable position and put a cold cloth on her forehead to help keep her cool."

"Yes priestess." The village man bowed and hurried to his wife with a worried expression on his face. The whole village had come to rely on the strange young miko and her friends for protection ever since they defeated Naraku. It wasn't strange to see the hanyou Inuyasha and the fox demon Shippo playing with the village children every odd day. When someone wanted help they called Sango or Miroku…whichever they could get to first. When it came to healing their first choice was the young and beautiful Kagome and then the old priestess Kaede.

'This was the most danger we've experienced in weeks. The days drag on so very slowly. The only other excitement is the day of Sango's birth that is in few months.' Kagome thought as she absently stood up and brushed off her blue jean shorts and picked grass off her yellow tank top. 'It was obvious that Miroku and Sango would someday end up together. I always knew they would. Without his deadly wind tunnel, the hantai monk Miroku was no longer a pervert. Since his desire for the continuation of his legacy went away he's been concentrating on Sango. He promised her no more womanizing which led to her pregnancy.'

"Um Kagome, don't you have get going? That village woman is in trouble"

"Gomen ne", Kagome said softly while blushing, "I was just thinking. I'll get going to Kaede's right away." The beautiful miko turned on her heels and walked off in the direction of Kaede's hut for medical supplies. Sango sat up and chuckled at the retreating back of her dear friend and sister. She watched until she could no longer see her over the hill and went to find Miroku.

* * *

"My lord? Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin, the small and frail human who was now 10 years old stared at him with curious and questioning eyes that begged to be answered. She had been picking flowers for him in the Western Land's garden since he had left her alone hours earlier. Now that he was done with his work she ran to him with the beautiful and velvety roses she had clumped together and wrapped her thin arms around his waist and buried her face in his stomach. When she didn't receive an immediate hug in return she looked at him to find he was deep in thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She said it even softer and quieter this time but Sesshomaru heard her anyway. His expression softened and he patted Rin on the head. He gently took the flowers and said, "For me?" Rin gave a delighted nod and ran to pick more flowers leaving the solemn taiyoukai alone with his thoughts.

FLASHBACK

**_"My lord, forgive me for the intrusion but the Lady of the East has sent you a very important letter marked urgent." Sesshomaru outstretched his hand and the guard dropped a tangerine smelling envelop into it. He stood there silently until Sesshomaru willed him away. The guard glanced at his lord's perfectly elegant form over the desk one last time before leaving out the perfectly carved maple wood door and down the stairs away from his private study._**

_**Dear Lord Sesshomaru,**_

_**It has come to our attention that you still rule alone in that palace of yours. How long has it been since the great Inutaisho died? He left you the whole Western Lands to your lonesome expecting you to be a great leader and politician ruling with a beautiful mate at your side. That has yet to happen. Although your lands are apparently in control and so are your people. I advice you to take a mate or we shall step in. Your father was a dear friend of mines and I hate to see his expectancies to go unnoticed as if he never expected them so my dear Sesshomaru I, Kaitari, Lady of the Eastern Lands has decided that you shall wed my youngest daughter, Anisha, who has just turned 110. She shall be the perfect mate for the 120- year old taiyoukai. This will unite our kingdoms making us the largest kingdom and you and the beautiful Anisha will rule side by side. I will give you two years time to find your own mate. In the meantime I'm sending Anisha over to live there for the time in between your wedding. She will become accustomed to your world and palace. Place her in your most honored guesthouse, preferably by your very room.**_

_**The Lady of the Easter Lands,**_

_**Kaitari**_

_**"Ikaturo come in here now." Ikaturo the guard silently came into the room dreading what his lord would say. "Tell Heitaru to take this speech to Kaitari, the Lady of the Eastern Lands, with no questions asked and no excuses made. Tell to her that I wouldn't mind her daughter living here but she shall not have a room close to mine but shall have one in my most honored guestrooms. "Yes my lord" Ikaturo meekly took the letter from his lord's hand, bowed, and then rushed to Heitaru to deliver the message.**_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Ahhh…LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin was shouting at the top of her lungs, startling the taiyoukai out of his thoughts. He withdrew Tokijin with a swift _shhingg_ and turned in the direction of Rin. She was running in circles with her hands over her messy black hair pulled into a short ponytail on the side.

"Lord Sesshomaru! It's raining!" He allowed a small smile and a soft chuckle to escape his cold hard expression before snatching up Rin and taking her to the entrance to the Eastern wing.

"Go change your clothes Rin. You humans are more likely to catch a cold in wet clothing"

"Yes my lord!" chirped a delighted Rin and she spun around and ran into the room directly across from the taiyoukai's room with her hands outstretched pretending she was an airplane. He smiled at her retreating form.

"My lord" said a guard and he bowed low. "Speak Ikaturo". "Yes…well…Lady Anisha is here. Apparently they sent her a little after they sent the original letter my lord. Where shall I prepare her room?" The taiyoukai let out a short sigh mixed with a groan and told Ikaturo to place her in the room at the farthest end of the Eastern wing. He walked up the stairs to his private study silently cursing Lady Kaitari to the very depths of Hell.


	2. The reason why I let you go

"Just let her get some rest and she should be fine in a few hours." The middle-aged villager thanked her profusely and tended to his wife. Kagome gave them a tender smile, gathered her supplies, and began walking back to Kaede's hut. When she was halfway there someone called her. "Kagome!" It was her lovable hanyou Inuyasha. He raised a left clawed hand in the air and moved it sideways so she would see him. A sweat drop appeared on her forehead; of course it wouldn't be hard to spot him in his fire rat haori. His right arm was wrapped around the waist of Kikyo, his dead lover.

'Two years ago me and Kikyo had made a deal with one another and came to an understanding' Kagome thought as she redirected herself to walk towards the happy couple. 'We both said we loved Inuyasha and he loved us both. He couldn't decide between us and went out of his way to save us both and even sacrificed himself so we both would live. Luckily Miroku saved him from death, a fate not even Kikyo wanted to see despite her efforts to drag him the hell with her. We talked and decided that Inuyasha should stay with Kikyo because of his promise to her even though we both agreed he would be better for me since I was still alive.'

"If you walk any slower Kagome, Kikyo and I would be dead! Hurry up!" His voice snapped Kagome out of her thoughts but only long enough for her to walk faster. 'We decided that I would also keep my promise to Inuyasha and stay with him. Kikyo would be the one to bear his children and live like an ordinary woman until she could no longer find souls and eventually die. I would join Inuyasha as more than a friend but less than a mate and take care of him and his children. That way I would also feel as if we were together instead of him and Kikyo. We sealed the deal with apologies and acceptance and forgave all the arguments and desires to kill between us. It was so funny to see Inuyasha have a pitiful look on his face when I caught them together but after awhile we finally explained it to him and he came to terms with it and agreed.'

"Hello Kikyo, Inuyasha…I was just on my way to Kaede's hut. Why don't you join me?" Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha, together, made their way to the old priestesses hut.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-chan!" Sesshomaru groaned inwardly. It was that annoying wench Anisha again requesting his presence.

"Sesshomaru-chan," came a pathetic whiny voice, "you haven't dined with me since I've been here! It's been three weeks! Come and eat with me and that pathetic oops I mean lovable child Rin." A growl rose up from his chest. He knew Anisha hated Rin. When Rin came to her with flowers she picked them up and either ate the heads off or threw them back in her face but only when she thought he wasn't looking. Rin was depressed these days and begged Sesshomaru to let her be with him at all times despite the fact that Anisha was there also.

'I can't let Rin be this unhappy. She needs a new tutor since Anisha drove away Natara. I can't let her be wild around my palace without any knowledge anymore. She is growing fast and needs to be taught a lesson about the world. I would teach her myself if I was not so busy.'

"Sesshomaru!" Her earsplitting scream made the taiyoukai leap from his chair, overturning it in the process. He ran to the door and opened it just as she was about to yell. He restrained from grabbing her because of two reasons. One was because she liked it and two is because she was the heir to the Eastern Lands. He observed her with disgust. She had red hair with wide pink eyes and thin lips. She wore a white and pink kimono full of flowers.

"I will accompany you today, but only because Rin is there as well." Anisha frowned but then brightened thinking she would get that brat out of Sesshomaru's mind at the dinner table.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's wide smile was enough to make Sesshomaru stay at the table. He sat at the head of the long table and Rin sat to his left. To his disgust, Anisha sat on his right. Anisha ate every piece of food seductively trying to entice the lord but he wasn't even tempted. The only time he looked at her was to tell her to stop playing with her food when she pushed around a piece of cat youkai.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you please take me to the garden today?" Rin looked at her lord pleadingly and yelled a squeal of delight and smiled wildly at him.

Anisha snorted a grunt of annoyance and looked at Sesshomaru with pleading pink eyes. "You still haven't shown me any part of the castle, less your bedroom. I hear it's elegant" He looked at her for a second and then stood up and walked to the door. "Come Rin we shall go to the gardens."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews I got. I was happy that I got them because this is my first fanfic and it's given me the courage to write more. Sorry if I use any japanese inappropriately because i'm new at it so please tell me if I get anything wrong. As usual RR! 


	3. Kagome captured!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed it makes me so happy. The reason I'm updating so fast is because I had all these chapters typed out long before I was allowed to make a story. It'll go slower around chapter 6 especially since I'm goin' back to school. Just to let everyone (who hates Anisha) know that she will be around for a while and (anyone who loves Anisha) sorry but she will go. The reason Kagome is thinkin' like she's tellin' an audience is cause she did that on that one episode where she decides to stay w/ Inuyasha! Thankx to everyone who let me know bout my grammer errors they helped when I fixed this chap.!

* * *

"Lady Kagome! Come quick! Lady Sango is in labor!"

The day had finally arrived after a grueling three months. They had waited for it since the day they talked under the old maple red three months ago. Kagome ran as fast as she could to Kaede's hut. When she got there she was met with Sango's cries. She knelt beside the shaking form of Sango's and held her hands tightly.

"I'm here Sango. It's okay. Take deep breaths and breathe." Sango panted trying to get air into her lungs and cried out when another contraction hit her. Kikyo was fetching water and other things and Kaede was outside calming Miroku and keeping Shippo from checking in on Sango.

"Here hold my hand Sango. It'll help." Kagome winced as Sango squeezed her hand from another contraction. 'If this goes on for much longer I won't have any bones in my hand.' Sango let out another long wail and tears streaked down her face.

Inuyasha and Miroku came in with worried expressions on their faces just as the blood began to leak from Sango. "GET OUTTA HERE!" yelled Kagome. Kikyo stood up and pushed them outside. From the pale looks on their faces the women were sure they wouldn't try to come back in for a while.

Another contraction hit her and she yelped in more pain. "IT'S TIME!" yelled Sango. The baby started to crown and Kagome yelled for her to push along with the contractions.

A few moments later Sango's beautiful baby boy was born. "Sango! You did it! It's a boy!" Kikyo wiped the blood from the baby and cut the umbilical cord. She wrapped it in a pretty blue cloththat Kagome brought from her time, in case it was a boy, around the baby and handed him to Sango. Kagome grabbed a clean cloth and dipped it into the water to wipe Sango's forehead with. The cool sensation on her forehead made Sango gasp and then moan with pleasure.

"You can come in guys" Kagome called. Miroku and Inuyasha cautiously entered the hut. Miroku immediately went to Sango and smiled at the pair, Sango weakly smiled back.

"What shall we call him?"

"What do you think it should be? How about you pick the boys and I'll pick the girls."

A sweat drop appeared on everyone's forehead at the thought that Miroku would even suggest Sango have more than two children. Everyone except Sango that is who replied, "Ok…we'll name him…Ramichi."

"An excellent idea Sango." He kissed her forehead and smiled at their newborn son.

'Today is going to be a happy day. I'll spend all the time I can with Sango and Ramichi.'

"Lady Kagome! Please hurry. We've found a young girl in the fields. She looks badly injured come quick!" Kagome sighed 'So much for my happy day.'

* * *

"Rin stay here, I won't be gone long." 

"But where are you going my lord?" If it had been anyone else who asked Sesshomaru would've just ignored him or her but this was Rin. She needed an explanation.

He was going to go to meet a demon that said that he had found the perfect mate for him. He said that the demoness was a beautiful silver head girl with ember eyes. She was at least 100 years old. Not that Sesshomaru would take her on site but he wanted to at least meet her and let her meet Rin before taking her to his palace. He was losing time. He had a little more than a year and a half left.

"I'm going to find a mate Rin. Someone who will teach you and take care of you." Rin's eyes shone and she nodded happily and went to pick flowers that he would leave her and Ah Un in. Sesshomaru left the clearing and went to find the demoness.

Half an hour later he found her. She was indeed pretty but her manner was another question. Instead of addressing him like a lord she scoffed him off like he was nothing but a foot soldier. After the comment about her being more valuable then him he promptly ended her life.

'Too bad for her.' Something came to the taiyoukai's nose. 'That's Rin's blood' the demon lord took off in a flash towards the clearing where he left her.

* * *

Kagome rushed into the clearing with her bag slung over her shoulder making sure the straps didn't lift her green t-shirt too high and didn't snag any of her raven black hair. It would hurt! She sat down her big yellow bag and knelt beside the girl. There was a dead demon beside her.

'This little girl must've put up some fight.' Kagome checked her pulse, 'good she's still alive.'

Kagome pulled peroxide and a cloth from her bag and applied it to the little girl's wounds.

'This girl looks strangely familiar.'

Kagome put away her supplies and put on her bag and then lifted the girl bridal style and carried her to the village, stopping only to take a rest when her arms got tired.

* * *

When Sesshomaru reached the clearing Rin was gone. 'But I smelled her blood. What's going on here.'

While Sesshomaru was thinking Ah Un landed near their master. "Ah Un tell me what has happened here." Ah Un gave a growl and looked at the dead demon.

'Demons must've attacked and Ah Uh must've tried to drive them away. But…where's Rin?'

Sesshomaru got a whiff of a light scent of lavender mixed in with Rin's scent of ogawa flowers. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red at the thought of Rin being kidnapped and ran at lightening speed to catch up.

* * *

Kagome watched as the little girl slowly opened her eyes in her arms. "Where am I…who are you…where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin's eyes started to tear up.

'Lord Sesshomaru…this is his human ward! Oh no! He'll come to look for her. But I can't just leave her injured. I have to heal her.'

Kagome set the young girl down and told her to stay still. Rin whimpered but stopped as she watched in amazement as Kagome used her miko powers to heal her wounds. "When you get home make sure that you get lots of rest ok?" Rin gave a short nod and wiped her eyes with her fist and then smiled a toothy grin.

'I hate using my miko powers. They always leave me so exhausted.'

Kagome's bag slipped off her shoulders and landed on the ground. She decided to just pick it up by the strap instead. She got up and told her to wait for Sesshomaru and she started to run as fast as she couldtoward the village. She didn't want to be around when Sesshomaru came. Unlucky for her Sesshomaru was right behind her.

* * *

Sesshomaru, seeing Kagome with Rin last, ran and grabbed her from behind and threw her to the ground. 

Kagome gave a yelp of pain and stared at the taiyoukai's blood red eyes with her own fearful eyes but only for a second before she grew angry and said "YOU CAN'T GO AROUND THROWING PEOPLE WHEN YOU WANT TO!" Sesshomaru's response was to draw Tokijin and raise it to her throat. He silently lifted it and prepared to plunge it into her.

"My lord wait. She saved me. Please don't kill her" Rin's gentle voice awakened him from his blood lust and he backed away from Kagome and sheathed his sword.

"Thank you for saving Rin" Sesshomaru said quietly. He turned to her and took a good look at her. She was a human. A good-looking human with raven black hair that was as long as her back and beautiful hazel eyes. She had on strange attire that was short and revealed many things that should be hidden with a kimono. It wasgreen and blue, a weird combination, and it was a two-piece.

'This wench is the girl who travels with my half demon brother Inuyasha. She is very knowledgeable. Rin needs a teacher. I'll take her back with us'

'What is he thinking' Kagome thought as she fearfully watched him. She silently stood up and moved to leave before he grabbed her again along with Rin. He took her back to the clearing and threw her on Ah Un.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA HE!" Before she could get it out he gently knocked her out and she slumped on Ah Un with her eyes closed. He told Rin to hold on and he took them to his palace.


	4. Thoughts about children

Thanks again for all the reviews. It's great to know you like my story. Please RR again! Remember I accept flamers.

* * *

Kagome woke up on a bed with silky red satin sheets. On the headboard was a symbol carved into it. She surveyed the rest of the room. Near the door was a dresser made with hard wood that had an elegant look to it. There was a door leading to a balcony made of white wash marble. It was beautiful with a never-ending view of the Western Lands.

There was a knock at the door. The guard Ikaturo came in cautiously. "My lady," he bowed, "Lord Sesshomaru has requested your presence in his chamber."

"If he wants me he should come HIMSELF and you can tell him that. I won't have anyone just come and get me and besides he owes me an explanation." Kagome crossed her arms across her chest and stared the guard down before Ikaturo said, "Fine" and left. Moments later the taiyoukai himself came into the room.

"Ikaturo says that you request me to come myself" His face was plain but his voice had an edge of annoyance to it. "This impudence is not allowed in this Sesshomaru's land. You shall obey my rules and come when called is that understood?"

Kagome gave him a long hard look and said, "I'm not some servant that you can push around. I'm my own person and can do whatever I want. I have my rights." They had a stare down before Kagome finally averted her eyes away from the taiyoukai's steely glare.

Sesshomaru gave a satisfied smirk. "Why am I here then?" Kagome asked quietly.

"You are here to be Rin's care provider. If you helped heal her I'm sure you can keep her out of danger. I want you to teach her all you know and keep her safe is that clear wench?"

Kagome's face now turned to stare him in the eye. Her hazel eyes showed a small spark of red fire as she in turn gave him a steely glare but hers promised death.

"Look if I am to stay here YOU are to call me by my real name. It's not wench, baka, baby, or anything else you can come up with. It's Kagome say it with me KA-GO-ME!" When she was done her face was flushed and she was breathing hard. Sesshomaru's face showed annoyance but he thought 'She is very strong minded, this shall be interesting.'

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched. Kikyo, who was sitting beside him, noticed. "What is it my love?" 

"I don't know. I thought someone called my name."

"I didn't hear anything. You must be dreaming"

"Yeah maybe you're right." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kikyo and settled his back onto the tree behind them. "We'll have lots ofpups Kikyo. A family I never had and a chance to be a normal woman…for you of course." Kikyo giggled at that comment and sighed against him.

"If I am to be a normal woman Inuyashapups just can't appear out of nowhere. They have to be made." Inuyasha held a glint in his eye.

"We'll lets go home and make some." Inuyasha gently lifted Kikyo up and led them to their hut besides Kaede's.

* * *

Miroku held his hands over his ears. "Miroku that's not helping" yelled an angry Sango. "Go get one of those pa-ci-fiers that Kagome brought from her time! Make sure it's washed off in hot water!" 

Miroku sighed and grabbed one of the blue 'pacifiers' and went to the heated water bucket outside. He dipped it in for a while and then came back in and was about to stick it in Ramichi's mouth when Sango slapped his hand.

"Make sure it's not too hot. You don't want to burn the baby's mouth do you?" Miroku sighed again and blew the 'pacifier' and then stuck it into Ramichi's mouth. Ramichi sucked it and soon grew content. Sango smiled at him and then handed him to Miroku.

"Here dear you hold Ramichi. He's calm now." Miroku held Ramichi in his arms and smiled down at his first-born son. Sango stood up stretched. "I'll be back Miroku. I have to finish the wash and get the vegetables from the garden."

Sango walked towards the door and turned around 'he was born to be a father' she smiled again and then left to do her chores leaving Miroku rocking Ramichi to sleep.


	5. New habits I shall learn and Old habits ...

Thankx to everyone who reviewed. I loved them. I'm scared thinks what does or else mean? shudders anyway here's the next chapter. As usual RR and tell me bout any grammar errors. I really appreciate them.

* * *

"Where do we go for lesson?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru wiped his mouth and gave Kagome a long hard stare. "You are to give her lessons promptly after breakfast in my private study."

"Which is…?"

"Which is the stairway down the hall by your room. Go up the stairs and that's the only entrance to the study."

'Wow that's pretty secluded.' "Why is there only one door?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" That shut her up. They ate the rest of their breakfast in peace. That is until the door slammed opened to reveal a VERY ticked off Anisha.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP AND TELL ME BREAKFAST WAS SERVED!" Kagome and Rin both held their hands over their ears to shield them from Anisha's earsplitting yells. "AND WHAT IS THIS FILTHY HUMAN DOING HERE? WHO IS SHE?

Sesshomaru stared coldly at Anisha. "This filthy human is here to teach and take care of Rin something that you drove Natara away from and you refuse to take upon yourself to do."

Although it was meant to be a stab at Anisha, Kagome slightly felt it 'filthy human? I shower and bathe everyday!'

"Let's go Rin. We need to start your studies. I think we'll start with math." Kagome took Rin's hand and guided her out the dining hall and went to take Rin to Sesshomaru's private study.

"So my lord how is breakfast today?" Anisha purred (a/n strange for a dog demon).

"Great enjoy it alone I have matters to attend to." Sesshomaru rose from the table as Anisha pouted.

"But Sesshomaru-chan you're leaving your most honored guest alone to eat. You have to keep me company. Remember you only have less than a year and a half to find a mate and you'll be mine." Sesshomaru gave a grunt and headed to his private study.

When Sesshomaru got there he found Kagome making incredible progress with Rin's math. Sesshomaru watched them for a bit and then settled down at his desk and worked on treaties, agreements, and requests from his people.

Sesshomaru was so involved with his work he didn't realize that Rin and Kagome had already taken a break. Rin was leafing through one of her favorite books only stopping to ask Kagome how to say a word or ask what it was. Kagome was staring intently at the demon lord and studying his features. He was cold that was true but he seemed kind-hearted underneath it all. He kept a human ward for crying out loud! Kagome noticed how his streaks on his face complimented his face and placed it in a heavenly glow. Kagome shook her head to force herself not to stare at him. This caused Rin and Sesshomaru to look in interest.

"Is something wrong with your head Kagome?" Kagome stopped and blushed a deep crimson when she realized all eyes were on her. She was about to explain when a deep shriek interrupted her.

"SESSHOMARU!" It was Anisha who had finished with her breakfast. "SESSHOMARU COME SHOW ME YOUR LOVELY GARDEN!"

At the sound of garden Rin immediately perked up. "Oka san we go to the garden too, ne?"

"Yes Rin we can." Kagome smiled broadly at Rin for calling her mama.

'So Rin sees Kagome as a mother figure eh?' Sesshomaru allowed a smile to come across his stone hard face and said, "let's all go to the garden then, we could all use a break."

Kagome, Rin, Sesshomaru, and an unhappy Anisha went out to the garden together. Rin started plucking out flowers and handing them to Kagome to make into a wreath while Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Anisha sat under the shade in silence watching the energetic bundle of youth.

When Kagome was done with the flower wreath Rin plucked it out of her hands, gave her more flowers, and gave the wreath to Sesshomaru saying Kagome made it for him.

Kagome blushed 'wait why am I blushing? I don't like Sesshomaru…do I?"

Sesshomaru watched with amusement as Kagome blushed. It increased his pride to know that he could affect her that way. Anisha was red in the face and VERY mad at what she saw.

Rin tugged on Kagome's hand. "Come oka san and help me pick the best flowers for Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome. He didn't want her to go and leave him with Anisha. Kagome held a mischievous grin on her face and said, "of course Rin. I think Sesshomaru-chan and Anisha need some time alone." She winked at him and then left with Rin to pick flowers.

'That wench!'

"Oh Sesshomaru-chan!" Sesshomaru turned toward the annoying female demon and looked at her in disgust as she tried to move closer as discreetly as possible.

"Sesshomaru, don't you think that we need to start knowing each other better? We might as well start now. You have yet to find the right demoness and surely you don't plan on mating with that human wench?" A devilish smile appeared on her face "or maybe you do. Just think of how your name shall be tarnished at the thought of taking a human wench as a mate. Talk has already begun about your human RIN," she said in disgust.

"You will not speak about Rin in that way. She is a more honored guest then you shall be and as long as I'm alive she's allowed to stay and live in this lord's castle. You are to treat her with the utmost respect do I make myself clear?" said Sesshomaru in such a cold voice that made Anisha shiver.

Anisha scooted away from the cold taiyoukai and watched the humans with disgust. 'How can he like those humans over me? I'm a beautiful demoness who is also PRINCESS of the EASTERN LANDS. I shall write a letter tonight. Mother shall hear of this!'

Sesshomaru stood up and began to walk away. "My lord where are you going. You promised Rin you would play in the garden with her!"

"I shall only be a moment Rin. I have matters to attend to and will be out again in a little bit."

"Ok my lord. Me and Kagome shall make lots of wreaths for you!" Kagome blushed again at the thought of always making the taiyoukai presents. Sesshomaru smirked and gave a short nod and went into the building.

"Ikaturo!" The guard turned to his lord with a startled expression on his face and awaited orders. "Spread it around the castle that no letters of Anisha's are to be sent anywhere unless I say so. Bring all her letters to me and tell her you've sent them is that clear?" Ikaturo replied a yes and left to tell all the guards and messengers the news. Sesshomaru stared at him a little longer and then turned to return to the garden.

* * *

"Miroku! Come quick Ramichi is cooing!" Miroku rushed over and looked at his child in his lovers arms.

"He's adorable Sango. He has your beautiful hair." Ramichi gurgled and smiled at Sango. "And he has my irresistible charm!" Sango hit him with her free hand and cooed along with Ramichi.

Miroku watched them from the floor and had the sudden urge to have another child. He stood up, grabbed Sango's other hand, looked deep into her eyes and said, "Sango my love, will you consider bearing another child of mine?"

Out of old habit Sango smacked him across the check. She kissed it and then said, "Well you'll have to wait a few more days. We still have Ramichi to take care of." Miroku grinned sheepishly and stared at his son with pride.


	6. Surprising night: Where's Kagome?

Thank goodness that I got good reviews. I'm also glad that the or else is over (thank you squirrels gives a cashew to the squirrel). Anyways RR I really enjoy reading them. Oh before I forget...I'm thinking about makin' a story called Odd Couples (I know there's a play called that) with all the Inuyasha characters mixed in odd pairs. Let me know when you review if you would ever read anything like this. This will be my primary story though.

* * *

Kagome was in Rin's room tucking in the little girl. Anisha had long since huffed down the hallway fuming that a 'human wench' should get a room closer to Sesshomaru's than hers. Rin was snoring a little and Kagome kissed the small girl on the head.

'She reminds me of Shippo' at the thought of her little kit Kagome started to tear up. Sesshomaru was at the door watching them with interest and his face churned in confusion as she watched Kagome cry.

"Kagome what is wrong?" A shiver rose up in Kagome's spine and she turned to Sesshomaru with surprise and then happiness. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that…it's the first time you've actually said my name!" Sesshomaru looked more confused as ever that Kagome would be pleased with him just because he said her name.

'She's so easy to please…like Rin.' He stepped away from the door and left to go to his room across the hall.

Kagome checked around to make sure everything was in order and then shut off the light and cracked the door just in case. She went into her room to change into her sleepwear only to realize they were in her bag and her bag was on the road where Sesshomaru threw her.

She sighed and went to the dresser hoping against hope that the taiyoukai would have enough sense to provide his captured guests with clothes. To her surprise there was dozens of kimonos, undergarments, and sleepwear to please a queen. Kagome picked out a silky pink nightgown and set it on the bed.

She pulled off her blue jean shorts and threw them to the floor. Next she took off her green t-shirt and tossed that along with her shorts. She was about to put on the nightgown when Sesshomaru walked in.

"AHHH GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT. DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!" Sesshomaru observed her form. She had on lacy green undergarments. His eyes traveled down her body and observed her curves. It was enough to entice him. He walked slowly to Kagome. Kagome backed up fearfully and asked Sesshomaru in a quiet and wispy voice, "What do you want?"

The softness of her voice only enticed him further and soon he backed her into the wall. He placed one hand on her shoulder and the other one on her hip and kissed her passionately. Kagome gave a soft whimper of protest before giving in. It would have gone further if Anisha hadn't screamed out at that time.

"SESSHOMARU-CHAN. COME AND SAY GOODNIGHT TO ME!" Sesshomaru sighed and released Kagome. Kagome slumped down the wall and stared at the taiyoukai with surprise.

"I came to tell you that tomorrow you will teach Rin biology out in the garden. Put on yourssleepwear and get some sleep. Goodnight." Kagome looked at him with surprise and then nodded. She put on hernightgown and then crawled into the silky sheets and fell asleep in an instant. She was exhausted.

Sesshomaru told Anisha to go to bed and then went into his own bedroom to think about what had just happened.

* * *

Inuyasha stared worridly out the window towards the woods. "What is it my love?" asked Kikyo.

"Kagome hasn't come back yet. I'm getting worried. She left early this morning to heal that little girl. I'm afraid a demon's attacked her."

"Don't worry about Kagome. She is a touch girl. She saved me along with herself when we were both stuck in a cave (a/n just saw that episode). If she acts as she always has, she's probably off healing someone else she met on the way here."

"It shouldn't take her all day should it. It's really late."

"Don't worry she'll be fine. Go to sleep my love."

'Kikyo's right. Kagome can handle herself.'

"Goodnight Kikyo." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on top of her head. Kikyo snuggled in deeper and fell fast asleep.

'I hope your okay wherever you are Kagome.' A couple minutes later Inuyasha also fell asleep.

* * *

Miroku tossed and turned trying to sleep but found he couldn't. It wasn't Ramichi's cries that disturbed him so what could it be? Miroku finally cracked an eye open and stared in the surrounding darkness. Sango was pacing the floor with Ramichi in her arms. Ramichi was sleeping soundly and clinging to his mother's clothes.

"Sango what's wrong?"

Sango stopped her pacing and stared at Miroku. "I'm worried about Kagome. Haven't you noticed she's been gone an awful long time."

"Don't worry about Kagome, Sango. She's fine. She's a very strong young lady." Sango sighed. "Now stop your pacing and come to bed." Miroku patted the spot by him.

"Ok Miroku." Sango put Ramichi down on his blanket near Kirara and lied down next to Miroku and together they fell fast asleep...until Ramichi woke them up that is.


	7. Kagome's Anger and Sesshomaru's Fury

Sorry I took so long to update. My bro wouldn't let me use the computer. For all the people who missed Kikyo and Kagome in a Cave it's about a priestess devouring monster trapping them in it's body (looks like a cave) so he could devour their powers. Basically they help each other by saving each other where they could (Kagome of course is the one with the will to still live and not accept fate) and they kill the monster with the power of the shikon jewel shard (shoots the shikon jewel on the end of the arrow into the demons heart). Inuyasha, of course, wasn't there just them (He was the reason Kagome left to the forest where she got caught by telling her that her food tasted bad). So that's it. I have to say I'm so sad that my friend, Kuramasgal, is threatening me! Please Kuramasgal I have enough nightmares about the five year olds (don't ask)! Believe me, I ain't coming back to the court shudders anyway. I think I just about covered everything people asked me. Oh wait! sighs the squirrels have left. (don't know if it's good or bad) and for the odd couples thing the pairings might be something like SessKag (that won't be the pairing just an ex.). Anyway you know the drill R&R. I really appreciate the grammar comments.

* * *

Inuyasha stretched out his legs and arms and tried to blink away the sun in his eyes in vain. Inuyasha sniffed with his keen demon nose. 

"Inuyasha come get your breakfast." Called Kikyo.

'So that's what I smelt.' Inuyasha rubbed his sleepy eyes and walked outside to their fire. He sat down on the soft grass and Kikyo ladled some soupy substance into a bowl. 'Boy what I wouldn't give for ramen right now…Kagome.'

Inuyasha stared at his bowl and then slowly started to drink it.

"What is wrong my love. I know something is troubling you so tell me what it is."

"Well…I'm still worried about Kagome. She hasn't come back yet."

"Do not worry about her. She is a strong woman Inuyasha. Let her go wherever she wants. She is fine. You need to eat Inuyasha."

"Feh" Inuyasha said but ate anyway. 'Kagome where are you?'

* * *

Kagome pushed her food around on her plate. She wasn't feeling very hungry. The kiss from the night before replayed in her mind over and over again. 

'Why did he do it? Why do I feel this way? Wait…what am I saying! Why should I care?' A blush started to form on her cheeks. They were turning a pale pink.

Sesshomaru watched the human miko blush as she stared at her food. 'Why does…Kagome entice me so much? I must be in heat.' He looked at Anisha with disgust. She was gulping down her food and glaring at Rin. Rin watched her with amusement.

"What do you want you wench!" Anisha said with a sneer.

"Anisha! Don't talk to Rin like that!" Before Sesshomaru could yell at her anymore Kagome jumped in.

"DON'T EVER TALK TO RIN LIKE THAT. SHE IS JUST A LITTLE GIRL! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO HER THAT WAY! LOOK AT YOU. YOU'RE THE WENCH AROUND HERE. YOU CAN'T EVEN CATCH SESSHOMARU ON YOUR OWN. YOU HAVE TO HAVE_ MOMMY _COME AND MAKE YOU MARRY HIM!"

Sesshomaru's ears perked up. How did she know about his arranged marriage? Anisha was about to open her mouth to say something.

"NO WAIT! I'M NOT EVEN DONE. YOU COME IN HER SCREECHING LIKE A BANSHEE EVERY MORNING WITH YOUR _OH SESSHOMARU_ CRAP. NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE!"

Rin crept up to Kagome and tugged her arm. "Let's go oka san. Let's continue our studies."

Kagome was panting hard and glaring at Anisha. She looked at the little girl on her arm and softened. "Alright Rin let's go." She allowed the young girl to lead her out of the room and up to Sesshomaru's private study.

Needless to say Sesshomaru was impressed. He wiped his mouth and quietly left a stunned Anisha with her mouth gaped open at the spot where Kagome once stood.

Sesshomaru walked into his study to find Kagome teaching Rin Math.

"Kagome, didn't I make it clear last night to teach her Biology outside while the weather is still good?"

"You sure did fluffykins." Kagome muttered under her breath. She didn't know if Sesshomaru had heard her and if he did he was just plain ignoring her.

"Rin start going outside with a guard. Kagome stay here with me." Rin looked at her lord with a confused expression her face. Then she brightened.

"Ikaturo! Come to the garden with me!" She left the room without a backward glance.

Kagome gulped from the floor where she was sitting and looked at Sesshomaru's form towering over hers.

"How did you know about my arranged marriage?" he said in a low growl. When she didn't answer him he grabbed her by her neck and lifter her up off the ground.

"I…I read your letter on your desk when you left yesterday…I'm sorry. Sesshomaru…I...I can't breathe!" Sesshomaru dropped Kagome on the ground and she started to choke and take in large gulps of air.

Kagome looked fearfully into Sesshomaru's eyes. He was staring at her coldly. She shuddered under his gaze.

'I don't want to stay here any longer. I need to leave. I need to get away. If I stay here I'll only die. Inuyasha, you usually save me at times like this…where are you now?'

* * *

"Sango have you seen Kagome? I miss my Oka san so very much." Shippo looked at Sango with general concern. He really wanted his mother back. He missed her so much. It was only an afternoon and a day that she had been gone but that was too long for him. Surely she would've taken him with her if she were going to another village for healing? 

"I don't know Shippo. She will be back soon. I'm sure of it. She probably just had a delay because she had to heal someone else" Sango was also missing Kagome. She was like her second family…other than Kohaku. They had long ago found Kohaku with no memory. When he began to remember Sango he begged her to leave him alone so he could sort out his feelings of what happened. She sadly agreed and told him that when he was done to come live with her and Miroku at the village. He agreed and left with his hand over his head.

"I'm worried about her Sango. I'm going to go find her."

"Now wait a minute Shippo. You have to believe in Kagome. She has grown strong since the old days. She can care for herself. She'll only think you don't believe in her if you go after her. Tell you what. If she doesn't show up tomorrow we'll go to the next village and see what's up ok?"

Shippo gave a short nod and left to find Kirara. Miroku walked outside with Ramichi in his arms and held him out to Sango.

"I think he needs a change," he said with his nose scrunched up.

Sango gave a short laugh and took Ramichi from him and went inside to clean him up.


	8. I miss you

I didn't get much views as the last view so I guess that's pple's way of telllin' me that it wasn't as good as before. I hope you like this chapter. I was sittin' at my comp. talking to pple when it suddenly hit me. I had my story and my creative juices just started flowing. It might come slower now cause my sis might be coming from college and I'm still crushin ova the new guy in my school (GORGEOUS) clears throat n e wayz I also wanted to ask pple to pleaz voice their opinions on my story idea cause all these thoughts for it won't go away until it's either shot down or cleared so pleaz tell me. Now this chap.'s have been short but it's all part of the drama (speakin of drama i got an A on my pantomime cheers and starts crying I CAN FINALLY DO THE WALK!) Tell me what you think. As usual R&R!

* * *

A swift movement of a red haori rippled the quietness in the forest. The dog hanyou stopped and sniffed the ground trying to catch a scent of her delicious lavender smell. How he missed her so. To have her yell at what a baka he was when he asked naïve questions or to be sat by her when she was ticked off. He missed her a lot and didn't want to let her go. No matter what Kikyo said he had a feeling she was in danger. He stopped on a little patch with a horrified expression on his face.

'Kagome's backpack.'

* * *

Kagome stayed a long way from Sesshomaru. She had now grown frightened of him…maybe not frightened…more like intimidated. His show of strength in his study was more than enough to tell her not to mess with the great taiyoukai. She watched him from the corner of her eye where she was sitting in the flowers with Rin. Ikaturo had long since left to his post and Sesshomaru was watching them. Anisha had not come out because she didn't want to feel the wrath of Kagome again. Not anytime soon anyway.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Kagome and Kagome shyly lowered her eyes. How she loathed him! She wanted to go home but didn't want to just leave young Rin by herself again to be taunted by Anisha. But she really needed to get home! She hadn't been home in two months, much longer than she promised her mother. She would just have to explain that she had been captured…yet again.

Kagome let out a soft sigh that caught the attention of Rin. "Kagome-san can you please tell me a story? I really want to hear your voice. You've been quiet since you've came to join me."

Kagome gave Rin a gentle smile, "Gomen ne Rin. I'll tell you the story about the Snow White."

As Kagome's soft voice soothed Rin into a calm and gentle state, the taiyoukai moved closer to the pair. The very sound of her voice was enticing him forward. Her bloody red kimono with flowers all over it complimented her hazel eyes. He silky black hair cascaded down her back and covered her thin shoulders. How he longed to wrap his arms around her slender form.

'Stop these thoughts' Sesshomaru shook his head and tried to clear them. When he refocused, Kagome had stopped in mid-sentence with a gapping mouth and Rin was smiling at him.

"Rin I will tell you the rest of the story later on, maybe for a bedtime story. Come we'll study the flowers and I'll show you all the parts of plants." Rin unwillingly got up from sitting and followed her teacher to another part of the field.

'Sesshomaru is scaring me. It's time I leave. I miss my friends. I want to go home.'

* * *

Sango was sharpening Hiraikotsu near their small hut, making sure to keep an ear out for Ramichi's shrill cries. 

"Hello Lady Sango."

"Why hello Lady Kikyo.

"Tell me, what brings you here?"

"Well Sango I was wondering if you've seen Inuyasha. I haven't seen him since I came back from the village center. I was shopping for things around the house and when I came home he wasn't there."

"I thought I saw him go into the forest a little while ago. Not sure where he is right now though."

"Thank you Lady Sango." Kikyo bowed and left to her house. She grabbed her bow and arrows from the inside and went to the forest. She had a good feeling where Inuyasha was. If he was so bent on finding Kagome she, his wife, might as well help him in his search.

* * *

Shippo sucked on his lollipop while lying back on a sleepy Kirara. She gently meowed and settled in a comfortable position for her and Shippo. She fell asleep but had herears perked for movements and hernose was ready tosmell danger. 

Miroku came by the two and stopped. "What do we have here? Shippo I thought you went to play with Hannah a little bit earlier?"

"I did but she had to go after a couple of minutes. You know how demanding her father is of her."

"Yes, I see. Well, Shippo, Kirara, do you want to help me tend to the garden?"

"Sure Miroku. Wake up Kirara let's go play in the garden!" Kirara woke up and gave a soft mew and padded behind Miroku and Shippo on their way to the garden.

* * *

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's yellow bag. The straps were ripped and there was a slash in the middle. It looked as if it had been pillaged. He didn't smell any blood that smelled like hers so he calmed down a little. He examined her contents. All the ramen was gone and her clothes were slashed to bits. 

'I found her bag…but where is Kagome?' Inuyasha sniffed around the area. Different smells were mixed in the air but one took his interest and made him release a deep growl in the depths of his throat. There was only one person that had that scent.

'Sesshomaru.'


	9. Escaping from your life

Want to thank everyone for their reviews and for reading my story. My ideas are coming faster now but it will slow up I guarantee that. I have a project in history and it's really important. It might get me an A or go to a C if I manage the project wrong (i'm the groups leader). As usual R&R I appreciate it.

* * *

Many smells still lingered in the air making Inuyasha confused as to which direction they took. Fear was rising in his chest. Any minute now the smells could disappear in the wind and he wouldn't be able to find or save her. 

'Kagome…I promised I would always protect you and look what happened.' Inuyasha hadn't realized he was standing still while he thought these words. He looked around, sniffed for danger and smells, and started to run through the forest again.

* * *

'He wasn't gone that long. I should've caught up to him by now. Where is he?' Kikyo walked softly and swiftly through the leaves noticing how the sun was setting. 

'I must find him before it becomes dark.' Kikyo's breathing became labored as she walked on. A soul collector swooped down and brought a dead maiden's soul to her. It gave her the strength to keep going. She said a silent thank you to it and wished it to find souls faster so she could catch up.

'I'll find you soon Inuyasha. You and I, husband and wife, shall find Kagome together. I shall be by your side forever.'

* * *

A shrill cry rang out in the hut. Ramichi was crying once again. Sango picked up a 'pacifier' from the bucket full of hot water taking in air as shock rose through her. She blew on it and stuck it in Ramichi's mouth. The baby contently sucked on the 'pacifier' and soon fell asleep. Sango went back to hanging up the wash while she watched Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara work in the garden. She smiled to herself as Shippo floated into the air and dumped water on Miroku. Miroku chased Shippo around the garden before Kirara moved in the way and tripped Miroku onto a patch of dirt. 

'Boys.'

* * *

Miroku was trying to show Shippo how to take care of a garden. He handed Shippo a watering can and said, "Now fly up and sprinkle it all over the flowers and vegetables." 

Shippo flew up and started to sprinkle the water. The can became too heavy for him to hold any longer and he accidentally dropped the whole thing on Miroku. Seeing the water logged monk, Shippo started to laugh hysterically. Miroku chased him around and around the garden.

"Kirara, help me!" Kirara let out a soft mew and stepped in the way of Miroku making him fall flat on his face into the dirt.

Miroku sat up and wiped the dirt from his face and spit out the dirt in his mouth. He gave out a sigh and looked up as Sango started to laugh. A smile lightened his face and he too started to laugh. Soon everyone was laughing and woke up Ramichi whose pacifier fell from his mouth. Everyone stopped and walked over to Ramichi and tried to calm him down.

* * *

Night was falling on the Western Lands. It was time for bed. Kagome tucked Rin into bed and told her the last of Snow White. Sesshomaru watched her again from the doorway. Kagome kissed Rin's forehead and walked toward the door. She stopped when she saw Sesshomaru and turned to pick up the toys in the room. She took her time until she figured he'd be out of the room. She stood up and went to turn off the light. He was still there! 

She turned off the light and hesitantly said, "E-Excuse me."

Sesshomaru sidestepped but continued to follow her into her room.

Once inside she turned to him.

"I'm sorry for looking at your letter Sesshomaru but it was right there. I won't do it again!"

'Because I won't be here.'

Sesshomaru looked at her once more. She hesitated and then went to the dresser and picked out a nightgown.

"I'm going to change. Goodnight."

Sesshomaru followed her with his eyes until she was almost into the bathroom. He grabbed her arm and stared into her eyes. He got closer and closer.

'Oh no he's going to kiss me again.' She blushed at the thought.

"Don't let it happen again. We'll talk more in the morning. I tire of you."

Kagome was happy that he wasn't going to kiss her again because she wouldn't be able to resist but she got angry at what he said.

"YOU TIRE OF ME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED ME AND TRY TO TAKE AWAY MY FREEDOM AND FORCE ME TO STAY HERE AND-"

Sesshomaru silenced her with another kiss that was rough and quick. He turned and walked out the room.

'That's it I must leave.'

Kagome picked up her clothes from the chair in the corner, dropped her gown in her hand, and quietly walked down the hallway. She checked Sesshomaru's room to make sure he was sleep and that the annoying Anisha wouldn't see her running out. She walked down the hallway and ran into Ikaturo.

"Lady Kagome. Where are you going?"

"Oh…um…I was just taking a walk. I've never been very far into the castle…or out of it and I would like to see how it looks at night."

"Forgive me for my questions Lady Kagome. Have a good night."

Kagome passed Ikaturo with a pompous air and then let out a sigh as she rounded the corner. 'Now to get out of here.'

Kagome rushed down the many hallways and finally found herself at the entrance. She rushed down the stone paths and found herself in the town. She walked quietly and quickly eyeing all the demons out of the corner of her eyes. She soon passed it by. Now it was really dark, maybe about 2 in the morning. She hesitated. She didn't know her way around; maybe she should wait until morning.

'But I'm never alone and am always in Sesshomaru's watch'

Kagome passed through 2 hours of wilderness. She was growing tired of walking and sat down. She was exhausted. She was about to drift to slumber when rustling in the trees woke her with a start.

'I can't sleep here. I must keep going.'

Kagome dragged herself from the ground and clutched onto her clothes in her arms.

'I wish I had my bag.'

She walked on until she found another village. This time it was full of humans. She stumbled through the village through the night and collapsed onto the road. An elderly woman found her and dragged her into her house.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped and fell to the ground exhausted. It wasn't so much from running all day but from worrying and stressing. He couldn't go on. 

'Just be safe Kagome, at least for today. I' m going to kill you Sesshomaru.'

* * *

Kikyo's breath was becoming more and more labored. She had been walking for hour's non-stop. Two soul collectors dropped two more souls into her. 

'I will find you soon Inuyasha.'

Kikyo forced herself to press on. She would rest when she caught up with her love.


	10. We will find you Kagome

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I was kinda stuck on this one cause im in drivers trainin and my minds still on havin to go on the freeway freaks out and mumbles incoherently about a truck srry n e wayz i want to ask Kathlene to give me her email address again cause there was nothin afta the so i d k if its aol er wat. and to kuramasgal the five year olds, i think, are fine (hopefully not) i still have nightmares about it. looks sidewayz at the children and shudder im gonna get you for it throws sharp pointy objects at kuramasgal now how ya like that lol. watch out for the swingin doors lol.

* * *

"What…where…where am I?"

Kagome opened her eyes and found she was staring at a ceiling. She stood up and looked around. Kagome gave a shriek when the covers fell to reveal that she had nothing on. She drew up the covers to her chest and looked around. Smoke was rising from a pot in the center of the room. A sudden movement from the corner of the room caught Kagome's eye.

"I see ye are awake." Cackled the old woman, "I'm drying ye clothes. Both were soaked. I'm sorry but I don't have any clothes ye size. Ye are very petite. How old are ye?"

Kagome stared at the old woman. Her hair was a silvery gray and she was wearing a light blue kimono.

"Thank you um…?"

"My name's Madera."

"Well thank you and I'm almost 21 years old. Where am I? What time is it?"

"You are about 20 miles away from the taiyoukai's castle where all the humans live. It just became dawn. How did you get here?"

"I must leave. Thank you for your hospitality but where is my clothes?"

The old woman walked out of the hut and returned with a kimono and Kagome's shorts and shirt.

Kagome grabbed her shorts and shirt and put them on, the old woman held out her kimono but she declined. "Thanks but you can keep for some other person you save. You're a good woman, Madera."

"Well here. Have some food before you begn your journey child."

Kagome accepted the food and ate it quickly then gave her back her dish.

Kagome bowed to show her respect and walked to the entrance. "By the way, my name's Kagome." Kagome left and walked down the path to the entrance of the village and looked back to wave to Madera and then walked down the path that lead out through the forest.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up and walked to the stream he smelt earlier in the morning. He splashed his face and drank the water. He was growing hungry but not enough that he would desire some anytime soon. He ignored the rabbit that hopped out in his direction and continued past the stream tothe trail he thought Kagome had taken. It may have been a long time since he'd been there but Inuyasha still remembered a few paths to the Western Lands. 

"I'm going to find you Kagome. Whatever it takes."

* * *

A soul collector dropped 2 more souls into Kikyo. 

"I can't carry on anymore. I need to rest."

Kikyo dropped to the nearest tree and slept.

* * *

Sango picked an apple from the apple tree and shined it on her kimono. She took a big bite and handed the rest to Miroku. The couple was sitting under the apple tree with Ramichi and watched him as he slept. 

"Sango my love, having you as a wife has made my life complete. I'm so happy you bore me a son."

Sango stared at Miroku and a smile curved her lips. "I was happy to bare(a/n is that right?)one."

Miroku took Sango's hands in his and looked deeply in her eyes. "Since you are happy to bear my son how about a daughter." There was a glint in his eye.

"Of course Miroku." They got up and asked Kaede to watch Ramichi for them and went to try and bear Miroku a daughter.

* * *

Kagome walked through the forest as the sun rose directly above her head. 'How much longer will it take until I'm out of this forest?'

A rustle sounded in the woods. Kagome stopped and listened. The rustling had stopped so she continued on. Again the noise sounded this time it was right next to her.

"Who's there?" The only thing she could think of at that moment is 'what if it's a youkai' and 'I'm not armed. They could easily kill me.' Kagome watched in every direction with fearful eyes.

She finally located the source of the noise. It was a large bear youkai and he looked hungry…for human flesh.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been looking around the castle for hours now, just in case she was hiding around. 'I'll get her for this.' Rin had woken up crying because Kagome hadn't been there to help her get ready. That was their usual routine. 

"Ikaturo have you seen Kagome."

"The Lady? Yes, late last night my lord. She left to check out the city at night. She said she wanted to see if it was beautiful. You'd have to ask Nesturo if he'd seen her because she wasn't back by the time we switched the guards."

Sesshomaru looked at him a moment and then left. He was going to find Kagome. No human wench was going to run out on him. He called Ah Un and told Jaken to watch Rin as he went to find the treacherous wench.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped in his search to find food. A defenseless rabbit came out and he struck it with his claws. He ate it raw. He set his eyes for the west and continued along that path. 'I'm going to find you Kagome.'

* * *

'I mustn't rest. I have to find him. We, together, will find Kagome.' Kikyo stood up and trudged on to find her Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshomaru passed by the human village after talking to an old woman named Madera. He followed on the path taking in her scent. It only made his blood boil to think that she left him the great taiyoukai lord of the West. He was getting nearer he could smell her. 

He quickened his pace determined to catch her. Her lavender scent was intoxicating him and his eyes turned blood red. Then he heard a scream.

'Kagome.'

He ran faster than light and soon found her backed into a tree with a big youkai bear. His teeth were glinting with saliva and held small traces of her blood. He spotted the source right around her neck area. There was blood leaking. It wasn't a mating mark but it was enough to get him riled up.

In an instant the bear youkai was dead and in its place was Sesshomaru.

* * *

She looked into the eyes of the bear youkai and then closed them as he raised his claws to kill her. When she opened them in his place was Sesshomaru. She gave a yelp because this scared her even more. 


	11. Mistake in the heat of battle

Thanks for everyone that liked my chappy that I wrote when I didn't have a clue what I was doin. I know what Im doin now so its gonna be better. I know some pple might yell at me for this but o well deal with it. Soooooo how do you like all my cliffies lol lots of fun isnt it. grins evilly i might just wait until two weeks to update this one laughs like that one guy where...nm ring ring hello...yes agent...i cant wait two weeks why not?...o um that right i told u that i wouldnt...well cant we bend the rules...sighs i k that the 5 yr olds r waitin for me if i leave the computer room but cant i just stay here for two weeks...my bro is gonna kick me out?...well fine but i wont update if i dont get 10 reviews for this chap. tellin me more than its good (its great update is ok) aight did everyone hear that someone up there hates me and wants me to write more so heres chappy 11 enjoy grins nice this time. R&R

* * *

I was staring face to face with death itself. But death was never so handsome. Although he loomed over me as if to kill me a worse death than before, I couldn't help but feel like he was my savior and that I owe everything to him. Even though his eyes were blood red and filled my mind with fear, My heart fluttered at the sight.

Kagome gasped "Sesshomaru!"

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the young miko for some time. She wore her very revealing clothes like before when he first took her. Other than her shoulder she looked absolutely perfect. Between hating her and loving her, he was feeling out of control. There was no telling what he would do. He lifted her by the neck until she was eye to eye with him. He ignored Kagome'sgasps of protests. Then something burst out of the trees next to them. 

"KAGOME!"

* * *

"I smell her, she's near!" Inuyasha closed the last few gaps until he would reach her. Her scent was everywhere since the wind was blowing his way. Another scent was in the air. It was his brother, Sesshomaru. 

'If you've hurt her Sesshomaru I will kill you.'

Now there was only about two feet that he could tell from his nose. He burst through the woods.

"KAGOME!"

He found the sight he feared most. Sesshomaru was holding Kagome by the neck and there was blood running from her shoulder onto his hands. Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha gave a low growl. "Sesshomaru."

* * *

'I am almost there my love…I-I can feel it. Wait for me!' 

Kikyo collapsed to the ground. She needed to rest. They were getting further and further into the woods making it harder for the soul collectors to bring her new souls. Kikyo looked ahead of her. Light was bursting just a few miles away, three at the most.

'Inuyasha.'

The arrows on her back now weighed a ton. Kikyo pushed herself off the ground with all her strength. She staggered into a tree on her right and rested herself on it breathing heavily. A soul collector dropped a soul in her. It wasn't nearly enough yet Kikyo pushed herself off the tree and kept going at a slower pace.

'I'm almost with you Inuyasha.'

* * *

"WWWAAAAHHHHHH!" 

Kaede fussed over baby Ramichi trying to get him to go to sleep.

"Hush child. Ye are giving me a headache!"

Kaede bounced the baby up and down on her old knee. Then she tried to stick a 'pacifier' into his mouth. Nothing worked.

"Ye mother better hurry and take ye away from me. I'm too old to handle a child of ye size."

Shippo came into the hut and looked at Kaede and baby Ramichi.

"Need some help Kaede? Me and Kirara can play with Ramichi if you'd like."

"That would be nice Shippo."

Kaede handed over baby Ramichi and Shippo took him with the utmost care. He made a face and the baby started to laugh. Kirara allowed him to be sat on her, with Shippo holding him of course. Kaede sat back and sighed. It had been a long time since she had to take care of little ones.

* * *

Miroku and Sango walked down the path toward the village entrance. There was a glow upon both their faces. Miroku looked at Sango and Sango looked at Miroku and they smiled a smile filled with love. They walked to the nearest flower field and rested there in each other's arm…with an occasionally slap from Sango once in a while.

* * *

'Just a mile left Inuyasha. I'm almost there.' Kikyo smiled and stopped to catch her breath and wait for a soul collector. Except the fact that Kagome had been taken everything in her life had been going right and she didn't want to die now.

* * *

"Sesshomaru! Leave Kagome alone!" 

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with a disgusted look on his face.

"Mind your business half breed."

"You're going to pay for calling me that Sesshomaru and for kidnapping Kagome."

Sesshomaru threw Kagome down on the ground. Kagome gasped at the hard impact of the ground. She gave a yelp as the pain started to come from the bottom of her spine to the top.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both stopped at the sound of Kagome in pain but Sesshomaru recovered quicker. He pulled out Tokijin and cut diagonally across Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha quickly recovered and tried to strike Sesshomaru back but Sesshomaru easily dodged him. They continued to fight like that in one place for some time. Sesshomaru would strike Inuyasha or just barely miss him and Inuyasha would strike back and Sesshomaru would dodge.

Kagome watched with helpless eyes. She couldn't fire an arrow because she didn't have one. She watched as Inuyasha gradually was losing the fight. She stood up and yelled "SIT BOY" just as Sesshomaru tried to cut near his throat. It worked, Sesshomaru lost his balance at the near ending thrust and Inuyasha punched him in the stomach since his sword wouldn't be fast enough.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with wide eyes. For some reason the thought that she would help his worthless brother instead of him made him feel betrayal.

Kagome looked down ashamed but then thought 'Why should I feel ashamed. I've known Inuyasha longer. What's the big deal' yet her heart was hurting that she had done that.

They continued to fight with an occasional sit from Kagome, their two swords clashing together making sparks. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way of Inuyasha's sword and gave a blastwith his Tokijin.

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha gave a yelp as he connected with the ground dodging the attack but Kagome couldn't move as fast. The blast was headed right for her.

"Kagome!" yelled both demons and they watched as the light engulfed Kagome. They waited a minute and held their breaths. A blood curdling scream echoed in the forest. The light finally cleared. Kagome was dead.


	12. Are you dead Kagome?

Bet you liked the last chappy huh? snickers wasn't that evil of me?

to Kuramasgal- why do u continue to torture me! i have a fear of 5 yr olds! here come closer...ya just come in through this door. OOPS im srry did it swing in ur face lol

For all the pple who guessed tensaiga would revive her ur right...sorta...u gotta read to see wat happens. R&R

* * *

'Kagome.'

"NO KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried. He just watched his love fall to the ground dead. By Sesshomaru's hands, the least person he would expect to do that. He didn't like to be bothered by humans. Inuyasha kneeled by Kagome's lifeless form. He took in her hazel eyes that were now clouded over and turned a sick gray. A tear fell down his cheek.

'Why? Why her? She never did anything to anybody!' Inuyasha cradled her in his arms and put his face into her hair and sniffed.

'Her scent, it's fading.' Inuyasha took in a deep breath. He was trying to memorize her lavender scent before it faded although he knew it by heart. Her scent was like drugs to him.

Sesshomaru watched from a short distance away. He felt as if his heart had been cut in two.

'This wench can't leave me. She still has to teach Rin and I need her…yes I need her.' Recognition crossed the proud taiyoukai's face. He needed her and he knew it. She gave him a challenge that no other female had given him. She was enticing when she was just standing there and she was tempting him with just simple words. Her open expressions made him envious. He admired her although he wouldn't tell that to her face.

'I need her to love me like she loves Rin maybe even more.'

Sesshomaru stopped his thinking process as he began to see.

'I need her to love me because I'm falling in love with her.'

* * *

When Kikyo arrived on the scene her Inuyasha was holding Kagome. At first jealously sparked inside her but then she realized Kagome wasn't responding and Inuyasha was crying. Kagome was dead. 

Kikyo silently walked over to Inuyasha and kneeled near him. She put her arm around him and pulled his face to face her. There were tears all down his face. She hugged him and he hugged her back with one arm crying into her priestess garments.

"She's dead Kikyo. She's dead."

Kikyo looked up at Sesshomaru.

"It's all your fault. I can feel it."

She stood up and put an arrow into the crook and cocked it back. "One death deserves another." And she let it fly.

* * *

Something inside Shippo was crushed. He couldn't understand it but he felt something inside him snap. He was suddenly overcome with sadness, kind of like when his real okaasan died and when he watched his father (a/n: how do u spell father in jap?) being worn around Hiten's brother as a fashion statement. 

Shippo ran to Sango and Miroku in the field. They each had a hand over their heart.

"Sango! Miroku! Something's...!"

"Yes, Shippo we can feel it too. Something's not right." Miroku helped Sango up and they each turned to the direction of the forest where they saw flashes of light not long ago. Birds weere flying in the air. That wasn't good. Birds usually fly away from danger.

'Something is going on here and I want to find out.' Sango shook out of Miroku's grasp and said that she was going to get her Hiraikotsu and Miroku followed her to get his staff.

Shippo looked into the distance.

'Okaasan.'

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the dead miko, the very miko that Inuyasha chose Kagome over. 

'What a foolish thing to do Inuyasha.'

Kikyo let her arrow fly and Sesshomaru easily dodged it.

"No more Kikyo. Now is the time to mourn Kagome." Another tear fell down Inuyasha's cheek.

Kikyo put down her bow and returned to her position next to Inuyasha but kept one eye on Sesshomaru.

"Can you save her Kikyo?"

"No." Inuyasha turned his eyes downcast. "I can only heal the living not the dead."

Sesshomaru looked down at his waist. Tensaiga was pulsing. He knew that in his heart he wanted to use it and the Tensaiga wanted him to use it but his pride stopped him.

'She's just a human.'

He continued to watch them crying over her.

He crept a little closer. He saw the dead miko shift in her position having her bow ready. He stopped. He looked atKagome's angelic features. The ways her hair outlined her face and made it seem aglow. She looked like a dead angel. Sadness crept into his eyes, something he usually wouldn't allow. It was a sign of weakness.

He took one step back then some more steps forward. This time Inuyasha was rigid.

"You can kill us both Sesshomaru. We are due for our time. Kikyo is dead and I'm supposed to be with her but you killed Kagome, someone who isn't supposed to die so young. You can think about that while you live. We'll see her in hell."

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her again. Time was running short. He could see the hell demons chaining her up to take her away with them. If he gave them enough time she would be dragged down and he wouldn't be able to save her. Tensaiga pulsed louder matching his heartbeat. He decided to use it.

Sesshomaru stepped closer to them. Kikyo now stood fully up, her bow straight at his heart.

Sesshomaru kept coming closer. "Let him come Kikyo," Inuyasha said with a dead voice. Kikyo gave him a deadly glare and backed off.

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword. He kicked Inuyasha out of the way and held it over Kagome's body.

Inuyasha cursed loudly. "Sesshomaru! Isn't it enough she's dead?"

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and raised it near Sesshomaru. Kikyo cocked her bow in the ready position. Sesshomaru put it in front of Inuyasha's eyes. "Take a good look."

Inuyasha stared. "Kikyo lower your bow now."

Kikyo backed off. Sesshomaru cut across the top ofKagome's body and killed all the hell demons. He waited for Kagome to open hereyes or breath but she didn't respond.

'Maybe she can't be revived anymore. What if my stalling has missed the chance torevive her?' Sesshomaru tried again, this time striking the chains that held her. She was still unresponsive.

They waited several minutes, but Kagome didn't revive.

'Kagome!'


	13. The glowing pink light

Thankx to all who reviewed. I enjoyed puttin yall through all the torture grins evilly but sadly all the torture ends mumbles well sorta... n e wayz my friend is threatenin me again w/ the 5 yr olds. shes threatenin to bring more and some 6 yr olds 2. Thankx to all my reviewers again! R&R.

* * *

A strangled cry rang out through the forest. It was full of sorrow and sadness. The demon that made the cry hunched over the dead miko crying over her. The demon pulled him close to her and pressed her lips against his. He mumbled against them.

"Kagome."

* * *

Something died inside the little kitsune. Shippo placed his hand on his heart. He stood there for a while and turned around at a sudden noise. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were there all together. Sango had her Hiraikotsu and Miroku had his staff. Kirara had already turned into a big feline. 

"Let's go Shippo."

Sango hoisted herself up on Kirara and gave Miroku a hand. Shippo landed in Miroku's arms and they headed to the danger.

* * *

Tears fell on Kagome's face. Tensaiga pulsed more wildly. 

"What do I have to do to make you wake up?"

Sesshomaru cried into Kagome's hair. Tensaiga suddenly stopped. He looked down at his sword. It was bright pink.

'Is she dead? Am I too late?'

He felt something on the hilt of his sword. He looked down to see it was Kagome's hand.

'That wasn't there before…but…how?'

Kagome started to glow a bright pink. She floated a few inches off of the ground with her hands clasped on his hilt. He stood up so she wouldn't yank it out and held her cheek in his hand.

Minutes passed. All was still. Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru stared with amazed eyes as they watched Kagome glow. It was truly a wonderful light.

"She's reviving!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at Kikyo. Then the light began to fade.

"Oh no! She's too weak!"

Kikyo rushed over to Kagome and put her hand in her other hand. She started to get dizzy. Kagome was sucking the soul they shared out of her. Kikyo let out a blood-curdling shriek and fell to the floor.

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha got down on his knees and held her.

Kagome began to glow even more until she was shining in a brilliant light.

"Kikyo don't leave me. We weregoing to have children."

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm not leaving. I just gave Kagome…some of her soul back."

Inuyasha looked at her warmly. Then he heard a heart beat. It was Kagome's! Sesshomaru turned to her. She slowly opened her eyes and stared face to face to the taiyoukai himself, his cold face just as she remembered it.

* * *

"Okaasan!" 

Kirara landed on the ground.

"Get away from her Sesshomaru!"

Everyone stared in shock. Kagome looked dazed in Sesshomaru's arms. When she saw Shippo she bent down and wrapped her arms around him. The taiyoukai yanked her back and held her in his arms.

"Don't ever leave me again!"

Suddenly Kagome remembered everything and pushed away from Sesshomaru.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! Sango!" Kagome looked at Sango. "Sango. Please help me. Let me borrow Kirara."

Sesshomaru grabbed her and held her in his arms tighter. His eyes grew blood red. But he soon let her gowhen he got hit with a blastof her priestess powers. She stared him down and ran to Kirara and jumped on her back. She whispered to Kirara, "Take me home." Kirara gave a low growl and took off.

Everyone stared as she went in the direction of the well.

* * *

Kagome stopped at the well and stared down in it. Memories where flooding into her mind. Memories with Inuyasha, memories with her friends, memories with Sesshomaru and some of them were actually good. Like the time he had stood up to nasty Anisha in the middle of the night one time.

FLASHBACK

_There was a knock at the door. Kagome awoke from her sleep and went to answer it. An angry Anisha was staring her straight in the face. Her hair was put into a bun and her nightgown looked as if she hadn't slept yet._

"_What do you want Anisha. I was kind of sleeping you know?"_

_Anisha snarled at her, "If you think you can have my Sesshy you have another thing coming."_

_Anisha wrapped her hands around her throat and tried to strangle her. Kagome's cries awoke Sesshomaru up who came and punched Anisha from her. Kagome staggered back taking in large gulps of air. Sesshomaru glared at Anisha._

"_Go to your room now…NOW!"_

_Anisha scurried up and fled from the room cowering under Sesshomaru's gaze. Kagome looked into his eyes. _

"_Thank you Sesshomaru."_

_Sesshomaru helped her up and put her to bed. Before he left he bent down and kissed her on the lips. That was the second time._

END FLASHBACK 

Kagome absently put her fingers to her lips. That kiss was good. It was like he pushed his protectiveness emotions into their kiss. It felt so good. Then she thought about him killing her and she jumped over the edge.

'I'll come again friends...when I'm sure I can take it. I'm so confused!'


	14. Home is where I am

Sorry for the late update. I planned on updating faster now that I was on break but I got caught up with relaxing snores a little and then wakes up oh srry I dosed off again. Just got back from track practice a while ago and im still not up lol. N e wayz i k u all think im evil for putting 2 very important cliffies in a row but oh well deal with it grins ur gonna like this one though. its not that bad of a cliffy as before. now read and enjoy. R&R

disclaimer (wow havent done this in some chappys): i dont own inuyasha and im very sad but i do own Anisha so deal with it im happy!

* * *

Inuyasha was soon lifted into the air. Kikyo's head fell to the floor with a thud. She gave a small yelp in reply.

"Tell me. Where has my Kagome gone?"

Inuyasha looked utterly confused. "Your Kagome? She never was your Kagome. I'm glad she left. I wouldn't want her to be with you. Why do you want her? You hate humans. Besides she…"

"Stop your blubbering you annoying half breed and tell me where she is!"

Inuyasha soon grew angry. He wouldn't let Sesshomaru have her. Not in this lifetime or the next. She was his and she agreed that her heart belonged to him. Sure Sesshomaru saved her life…partially but that didn't mean he changed. He was still the human hating youkai he knew all his life. He wouldn't let Kagome be miserable. He opened his mouth to curse Sesshomaru for taking her in the first place when Sango interrupted.

"She went back to her time…through the well."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at her with surprise, as did everyone else.

"What do you mean…her time?"

Sango opened her mouth but Miroku interrupted her. "She lives in the future and goes through time through that well. How...we don't know. It's still a mystery. She just comes and goes. Only Inuyasha can go through."

"It's true. My reincarnation is from the future and she shouldn't have been here in the first place. Although without her we couldn't have defeated Naraku and save all of Japan. Without her there would be no future and she wouldn't have been born."

FLASHBACK 

"_Kikyo!"_

_The sudden appearance of the dead miko surprised Kagome. This was going to be trouble. Kikyo cocked her bow towards her reincarnation. _

"_You have cause too much trouble young one. Inuyasha was meant to be mine and mine alone. No one was to have his heart but me. Now DIE!"_

_Kagome knew this was the end. She couldn't match Kikyo's skill at archery, besides her bow was flung to the side seconds before and there was no way to defend her from her impending doom. She braced herself for the impact and tried to erect a shield around herself at the same time. She waited but nothing came. She dared to look up and saw Kikyo in the same stance with her bow slightly down. _

'_Did she get hit?'_

_Kikyo looked at her and in her eyes were many emotions. Kikyo flung herself around the face Naraku and let it fly. Naraku jumped just in time but dropped his glasses holding Kagura and Kanna's hearts. The two incarnations stopped their attacks and picked up their hearts and ran away from the battlefield. Kagome swore in the wind she heard 'free at last.'_

_Kikyo ran to Kagome's bow, picked it up, and gave it to her. It was now one on one with Naraku and Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged blow after blow but couldn't keep it up forever. Out of the sky appeared Sesshomaru with his eyes glowing red. He joined Inuyasha with the unrelenting attacks until they both were paralyzed by Naraku's miasma. Naraku moved in to deal the final blow._

"_Kagome ready your bow!"_

_Kagome did as she was told and Kikyo raised her bow parallel to hers. She told Kagome to switch one of her arms and hold it at the same place as Kikyo did on her bow and vice versa. They let their miko energies surge and they let two arrows fly right at Naraku._

_Naraku gave a horrible scream that forced Kagome and Kikyo to cover their ears and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to flatten theirs on their head. It was finally over._

END FLASHBACK 

'So that's why…'

Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha and was at Sango's side in an instant. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She gave an 'eep' and kicked her legs trying to get the taiyoukai to let her go. Sesshomaru could smell her fear.

"You will show me the well."

Sesshomaru took off with Sango over his shoulder. She gave him directions to the well out of fear. She also knew this was the best thing for her friend. She saw the tears on his face after she told him to let her go and she saw how protective he was of her. This was the best thing for her she was sure.

They arrived at the well sometime later. Sesshomaru put her down none too gently. Sango gave a 'humph' and turned away from him. Sesshomaru put one foot on the well and looked down. It looked dark and empty. It was unbelievable that it led to the future.

"You can guarantee me this will take me to Kagome? If you can't I shall slaughter you right here."

Sango backed up, "I can't guarantee. It won't let anyone but Inuyasha through. I can't even go. You possibly can't go through and I doubt Inuyasha will go through for you. Maybe you should wait until she comes back?"

Sesshomaru looked at her and jumped.

* * *

Kagome landed on her knees inside the well. 

"Great. I'm going to need peroxide to help heal the cuts."

Kagome hoisted herself up and was face to face with the shrine door. She slid it open and walked towards the house. She stopped at the door and stood there for some time and then knocked. Her mother opened the door on her second knock.

"Kagome! You're finally home! Souta, Grandpa Kagome's home!"

A teenage Souta appeared from in the kitchen. "Hey sis I haven't seen you in months. What's wrong?" Souta saw the sad expression that his mother had missed in all her excitement. Kagome tried to smile and then broke down crying and fell into her mother's waiting arms. She led Kagome to the couch and told her to explain. Kagome told her the whole thing from a lightened version of her capture and to when she jumped down the well. Her mother was astonished and scared at the thought of her daughter dying but ignored it to comfort Kagome.

"I told you not to stay in the era Kagome. That hanyou couldn't take care of you."

Kagome looked at her grandfather and cried even harder earning a smack on the head from Kagome's mother.

* * *

Sesshomaru appeared with the smell of gas, the familiar scent of Kagome, and her tears clouding his sensitive nose. He followed the source determined to find her.

* * *

Kagome had just stopped crying and was explaining her predicament with Sesshomaru when someone burst in and she saw nothing but the taiyoukai himself at her door.

"Kagome you will come with me now!" He walked over to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey!" All three of the Huarache's cried. Grandpa put his charms all over Sesshomaru trying to purify him; Kagome's mother tugged on Kagome's other wrist and pulled her back and forth against Sesshomaru, and Souta jumped on Sesshomaru's back trying to get him away from Kagome.

"STOP!" Kagome yelled. She stood there huffing and puffing as they all stared at her and she burst out laughing, momentarily forgetting how dangerous the situation was. Kagome's mother joined her. And they were both leaning on each other laughing.

Grandpa's hand was still on the sutra on Sesshomaru's forehead and Souta was still hanging on his back. They were all confused as to why the two women were laughing. They all looked at each other and back and the girls and a sweat drop appeared on their foreheads as they stopped and started laughing anew.


	15. I love you, do you love me?

Sorry it took so long to update. as many have noticed ive started several stories. antoher inuyasha fic called college days (will update soon) a dbz fic called its finally my turn (i have to repost that one) and a wolf rain fic called a tale long ago (postin anotha 1 today also) so enjoy this 1 cause i might be busy w/ otha stories tryin to get them goin like this 1.

Disclaimer: I dont' own inuyasha but i do own two of these made up stories plus an OC that i put in almost every fan fic **wink**!

* * *

"So Sesshomaru, you want my daughter to come with you for…?" A now calm Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome looked from her mother to Sesshomaru who was now sitting on their loveseat.

"She is now the caretaker of Rin," Sesshomaru explained with a calm face.

"Do you have to return soon? I don't want my daughter with someone I don't know. At least Inuyasha came and introduced himself, in fact it was kind of similar to how you came in more or less." Kagome's mother looked at Sesshomaru quizzically. "I know, why don't you stay here? Inuyasha did."

"WHAT!"

"WHAT!"

"WHAT!"

"Yes Sesshomaru you can stay with Souta in his room."

"MOM!" Kagome and Souta yelled.

"I'll go make a place for you on Souta's bed. You're a prince after all." Kagome's mom hummed cheerfully upstairs with a bounce in her step.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," Souta grumbled under his breath and left along with his grandfather.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and kept her gaze on the floor.

"Kagome," Kagome's head shot up to stare at him, "you can't leave me. You must care for Rin. I-She loves you." Sesshomaru stumbled over his words but quickly recovered and maintained his uncaring face. Kagome didn't catch on.

"I WON'T BE USED ANYMORE! I'M SICK OF THIS! FIRST I'M JUST A SHARD DETECTOR TO INUYASHA AND NOW I'M JUST A NANNY TO YOU! YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ARE THE SAME!" Kagome ran out the house and down the shrine steps with tears in her eyes. She needed to get away from him. He was hurting her more than Inuyasha had. He actually kissed her and gave her kind words every now and then; him just telling her that she was just a nanny was harder than a shard detector.

Kagome ran blindly down the streets and found herself at Eri's house. She, her husband Daniel, and the rest of the gang greeted her.

* * *

"YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH THAT CREEP'S BROTHER!" Eri, Ayumi, and Yuma yelled at Kagome. 

Kagome twiddled with her fingers, "Well…yeah. I had no choice. He kidnapped me!"

"KIDNAPPED YOU!" Now al her girlfriends were in her face.

"Kagome I though you were done with bad boys in high school!" Ayumi said.

Kagome sighed.

"Where is he now? Does he beat people up and keeps tabs on you like Inuyasha?"

"Well he's in my house and he's spending the night and he does sometimes but not like Inuyasha. In fact, he never shows me he cares, he calls me inferior, and believes I should do what he says."

"HEELLLOOO! Does that guy know it's the 21st century! He can't treat you that way!" Yuma said.

"I kept in touch with Hojo if you want to hook up with him." Eri said.

"NO! I-I mean, no thanks."

"Why not! You never gave him the time of day in high school."

"It's just…I really think I'm in love with Sesshomaru."

"So that's what this guys name is." Ayumi said nodding.

"Grow up girl! You need to marry someone like my Daniel." Eri said hugging him on his muscular arm. Daniel chuckled nervously and scratched his head.

'Sesshomaru…why do you do this to me?"

* * *

Souta sat on the armchair and glared at Sesshomaru. Minutes ticked by and they were still face-to-face. 

"What do you want boy?"

"I want you to leave my sister alone. I won't let another demon break my sister's heart. I believed in Inuyasha and look what he did!"

"I'm not Inuyasha."

"But you're still his brother!"

Souta was breathing hard and staring at Sesshomaru. His usual bored expression was now twisted in annoyance and there was a glint of amusement in his eyes.

'He's daring to yell at this Sesshomaru that way. Still, how dare he compare me to my pitiful half breed brother!'

Sesshomaru eyes started to glow red and he grabbed the unsuspecting Souta by the neck and started to tighten his hand.

* * *

Sorry if u dont think its my best. i had some free time durin school and i realized i havent updated in a while so i started makin ideas for all my stories and actually wrote this 1 down. hope u enjoyed it! R&R!


	16. Decision Decided

srry it took me long to update. ive taken to write my updates in class when class is borin (DONT DO THAT LOL). i actually wrote this round sunday and monday along w/ every other story cept atla and i didnt finish ifmt (abb. of stories lol). i was just grounded from the comp. cause me and my bro didnt clean up the basement so i hope u enjoy this. it wont take long to update next time hopefully. oh and GO ME I SCORED 3RD IN 300 HURDLES ON TUESDAY finally is scored in hurdles lol. R&R

**Kuramasgal appears- **finally ur back!

**me-** srry i was grounded

**k- **U WERE GROUNDED TSK TSK IM DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!

**me- cowers** I'm sorry don't hurt me!

**K-**oh yeah**whistles** come here kiddies

**five and six yr olds show up**

**me- scared to death** im srry call them off! **pulls out sharp and shiny object**

yeah how u like dem apples!

**K- **its a stand off

**me- **i supposed so

**dust ball rolls by**

**k- growls **just start the story

HERE IT IS REMEMBER R&R

* * *

Kagome walked home feeling a slightly better than before but still as confused. 'Did I just say I love him? Who would've thought I'd fall in love with a coldhearted kidnapper?' Kagome sighed. She looked up at the many shrine steps that awaited her.

'10, 11, 12, 13…' Kagome said silently in her head, noticing that she was halfway up the stairs.

'24, 25, 26!' Kagome jumped up the last step and took a deep breath (a/n: I know I would!)

"AAGGGHHHH!"

'What was that?' Kagome rushed towards her home and flung the door open to reveal a very ticked off Sesshomaru holding her baby brother by his neck.

Kagome stared at them in fear, "SESSHOMARU!"

* * *

Inuyasha fetched food from Sango and brought it back to their hut.

"Here, eat Kikyo. You need to gather your strength."

"I can't. The other half of my soul doesn't feel like eating." Kikyo said sarcastically not knowing that at that very moment it was true.

* * *

Shippo paced back and forth. Every once in a while he would stop and pet Kirara to stop her from worrying about him.

"Shippo, if you keep pacing like that you're going to make a whole in the floor." Miroku said following his every move with his eyes.

"You're getting Ramichi nervous!" Sango said trying to breastfeed a crying Ramichi. She sighed and gave up and stuck a pacifier into his mouth.

"Sorry Sango." Shippo stopped pacing and started tapping nervously on the floor.

Sango sighed and gave Ramichi to Miroku. "Look Shippo. You have to be strong, for Kagome. She isn't going to leave you. She loves you." Sango knelt down to Shippo and enveloped him in a warm embrace.

'I'll be strong for you okaasan.'

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up from his grip to see Kagome. He turned to Souta to see him clawing at his hands trying to get loose and some air. Sesshomaru slightly weakened his grip.

"Kagome what is-SESSHOMARU!"

Kagome's mother gasped horrified as she watched the strong demon about to kill her baby boy.

Startled, Sesshomaru let Souta go and turned to Kagome's shocked face, which quickly turned to anger.

'Sorry Kagome.' Sesshomaru said silently even though he knew she couldn't hear his apology.

Kagome shook her head trying to clear away the delusion. 'I was in LOVE with HIM!'

Tears formed in the corner of Kagome's eyes. She walked to the taiyoukai and grasped his hand. "Sesshomaru?" she whispered quietly searching his face.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru stared at Kagome with no guilt apparent on his face.

She pulled him towards the door and Sesshomaru let the girl lead him away silently. Kagome stopped and turned. "Souta are you ok?" Souta gasped trying to get air and nodded, "alright then."

Kagome pulled Sesshomaru to the well and positioned him in front of it.

"Kagome I-"

"SHUT UP! DON'T SAY ANYTHING 'CAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

Kagome walked to the small shelf (a/n: it magically appeared watch! Appear, disappear, appear, disappear! Srry im a lil excited to be able to write again lol) and pulled it open. She took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note. She folded into thirds and handed it to the stunned taiyoukai.

"Give that note to my kit, Shippo, and tell him to have Rin read it with him."

She went to another supply closet to her right and pulled out two boxes of crayons, two coloring books, and some suckers and put them into a bag.

"Here, tell them to split this but don't let them have the bag, I don't want them suffocating."

"Kagome I-"

"I SAID SHUT IT!" (a/n: gotta love the grl power lol)

For once the taiyoukai lord didn't argue with her and just watched.

"You will never come to my world ever again." Kagome looked down, her bangs concealing her eyes, "and I will never come to yours."

She pushed Sesshomaru down the well and with her miko powers, closed the well FOREVER.

* * *

srry if there r mistakes cause i was in a hurry to get this out R&R


	17. Anisha's plot

srry but my bro has taken a liking to the comp so updates may be later. lol srry its just funny. i usta be on the comp all the time. n e wayz R&R (ur all gonna kill me for this chappy.)

* * *

"It's perfect. Now all you have to do is woe his sorrowful heart that the human wench broke and we're sure to have his land." A dark grin formed in the darkness of the stuffy room.

"This is perfect mother. I didn't know that Sesshy bringing a human in would work SO PERFECTLY," The horrible Anisha laughed along with her mother.

"I guess Kami is on our side. I think he agrees with us that his western lands should be joined with our eastern." The old woman cackled.

"Listen closely Anisha. Now is the time to act. Befriend the taiyoukai and comfort him in his time of need. In time he will ask you to be his mate. All you have to do is be nice to _Rin _and you're in. Bear him a child, preferably a son, and then kill him and make it look like an accident. You shall inherit the lands and have a son as strong as the legendary Sesshomaru. It's perfect!"

The two women laughed evilly in the night.

* * *

"Where's Kagome Sesshomaru?" Sango asked looking at the taiyoukai with concern. She placed her hand on her stomach. It felt kind of queasy.

He said nothing. Instead he grabbed Shippo by the arm. "Come with me. You're coming to my palace."

"What? Is my okaasan there?"

He said nothing giving Shippo hope that he would see Kagome.

* * *

"Rin come here." Sesshomaru said emotionless.

"Yes my lord?"

"Here, this is a letter from Kagome to you and Shippo."

Shippo was quiet as he handed the note to them.

"I can barely read this." Shippo said quietly, "She didn't have much time to teach me to read so I can only read a little."

"It's ok Shippo I'll read it to you. She had time to teach me." Rin took the letter from Shippo's paw and read it out loud.

_To my dear Shippo and Rin,_

_I'm sorry that I let you…and I'm sorry that I'm leaving you now. I can't come back anymore. Please understand that I must think of my family in the future. I gave you plenty of candy and coloring books. Maybe one day I'll come back when I get over…never mind. I love you Rin and Shippo, please take care. _

_Your okaasan,_

_Kagome_

There were tears in their eyes. "But…but why?" asked Rin.

"What did you do to her?" Shippo asked angrily.

"My lord would never do anything to Kagome. Why is she sad my lord?"

Sesshomaru stared at them and thrust the bag of treats at them. "She wanted me to give you these." Sesshomaru looked as if he was going to say more and then turned around and left.

* * *

"SESSHY!" Sesshomaru cringed at the loud voice of Anisha.

"SESSHY I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR…oh. What's wrong my lord." Sesshomaru stared at Anisha. She had finally called him my lord. His surprise reminded him of Kagome.

"Where's Kagome? I wanted her to help me pick out a dress. I realize I've been kind of…mean to her lately. I just want to apologize seeing as you two will likely become mates." Sesshomaru growled at her statement.

"She and I will never be. She's a filthy ningen."

"Um YEAH! You're right. You need a demon." Anisha smiled at him and stared in his eyes with warmth.

'Yeah. She's a filthy ningen. I do need a female demon like…Anisha. Good for both political choices and a trophy wife.' Sesshomaru thought looking at Anisha. She wore a slightly tight green and blue kimono.

'She isn't as flashy as Kagome. She wears the appropriate outfits and isn't as unruly as Kagome…but she doesn't treat Rin well.'

Anisha looked at Sesshomaru with a smile on her face. She placed a hand on his right cheek, "Don't worry Sesshomaru, you'll find the right mate soon. Well I better get going, I want to check up on the kids." Sesshomaru looked at her skeptically and Anisha giggled, "I guess my mother instincts are kicking in." She bounded into Rin's room and he heard laughing. It sounded as if they were having a good time.

'Hmm. Anisha.'

* * *

see plez dont kill me cause then i wont continue and sesskag wont happen and i k u all want that to happen. we're bout halfway done w/ the story i believe. not sure if i wanna add more lol. R&R! i love all my reviewers lol they're so funny.


	18. How I am

srry for the delay. im ova my grandmas and im not allowed to save on their comp. so i had to wait until i went home to grab a floppy and save it there lol. well enjoy this chappy. kinda like how pple feel n stuff.

I DONT OWN THESE THREE SONGS BY TAMIA

"loving you still"

"who do you tell"

and

"this time it's love" (i think thats wat its called.)

* * *

"Anisha come here." The taiyoukai yelled at the young demoness. Anisha timidly approached Lord Sesshomaru at the table. "Sit here today." Sesshomaru gestured towards Kagome's seat right next to him.

"Hai." Anisha happily said. She sat down and ate with much more grace then Kagome had.

Sesshomaru stared at her out of the corner of his eye. She was indeed pretty. It was amazing how the red in her hair brought out the pink in her eyes. Although her lips were thin, they were full and subtle.

"How was your day Lord Sesshomaru." Anisha asked quietly, fluttering her eyes in the process.

"…" Sesshomaru just stared at her and grunted and turned to his food. "Later you shall teach Rin some math."

"Math, my lord?"

"Yes, math."

Anisha gulped audibly. She knew she should've paid attention to the lessons.

_

* * *

I've hesitated much too many times._

_But I won't let you slip away from me, no._

_I know you're for me and me for you._

_But I don't know what to say or to do._

_So now that we're together, I'm telling you._

Kagome turned to another station on her radio, sick of hearing the love song that was on. Her heart ached thinking of Sesshomaru. She just couldn't trust him anymore. He had attacked her family here and know she sealed the well, forever denying her from her family in the feudal era.

_What will I do?_

_Where will I go?_

_When it's my turn_

_How I know?_

_That you're the man_

_I'm dreaming of_

_I hope, I hope, this time it's love_

Kagome turned to the next channel in exasperation. Where were the happy songs when you needed them?

_If you can see the way I live my life_

_If you can see the way I cry at night_

_If you can understand the reasons why_

_That I'm loving you still_

_If you could hear me when I call your name_

_You gotta know it's driving me insane_

_I know I'll never ever love again_

'_Cause I'm loving you still._

Kagome sighed and turned off the radio and flopped on her bed.

'Why Sesshomaru?' Kagome thought while staring at the ceiling.

"Kagome, dinner!" Kagome's mother yelled up the stairs.

"Coming mom!" Kagome yelled sadly.

'Poor Kagome.' Kagome's mother shook her head and went to check on Souta. His throat was still kind of rough.

Kagome sighed and got up and walked slowly down the stairs. She joined her family at the table and silently ate. Grandpa opened his mouth to say something when Kagome's mother interrupted, "Earlier today I bought some new flowers this morning. Would you like to help me plant them?"

"Sure mother." Kagome sighed and pushed her food on her plate. She picked up a piece of chicken, nibbled it, sighed, and then sat it back on the plate to push around.

"Kagome…" Souta was saying before his mother interrupted.

"Oh Souta, before I forget, after dinner will you go to the store and stock up on sweets and stuff…" Kagome's mother looked expectantly at him.

"Sure mom, Kagome…"

"Oh Souta do eat something!"

Souta shoved chicken in his mouth and glared at his mother.

"Mother I'm done. May I be excused?"

"Of course Kagome, and leave the dishes, I'll take care of them."

"Arigatou mother." Kagome said as she sat down in the living room and flicked channel after channel trying to avoid romance movies.

"Mom can't you see something's wrong with Kagome?" Souta asked.

"Oh boy, am I stuffed." Her mother said while picking up the plates. Grandpa and Souta sweat dropped with their forks hovering above their own plates.

* * *

"Miroku…" Sango said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Miroku said, looking up from playing with Ramichi.

"I think…I think…I think I may be…pregnant?" Sango said hesitantly.

Miroku stared at Sango. His mouth was gaping open. He looked at Sango's belly then back at her. "Sango…" Miroku said quietly. He silently stood up with Ramichi in his arms and walked slowly to her. "Sango….this is...GREAT!" the monk said while hugging Sango, being careful not to squash Ramichi.

Sango and Miroku laughed with joy as Ramichi wiggled in Miroku's arms.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo said, waking up from her nap to find the hut empty. 'The well.'

Kikyo walked slowly to the well and found Inuyasha sulking over it.

"Just go get her."

Inuyasha looked startled to see Kikyo and then nodded. He turned and put his hands on the well and stared into its dark depths. He looked at Kikyo and smiled and jumped. Kikyo smiled and looked over the edge expecting to see darkness. Instead he saw a red haori and Inuyasha pounding on the dirt.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up at Kikyo sadly. "Something's wrong…it…it won't let me through. But then…how did Sesshomaru get back?"

"There's a spell on the well Inuyasha." Kikyo said quietly. "I can't break it."

"WHAT!"

Inuyasha looked at the ground with disgust. 'Kagome.'

* * *

there ya go. dont ya just love it lol. i k not the greatest chappy in the world. this stupid thing **points to bug on butt** wont leave me alone. i got tons of ideas for otha stories while tryin to stay focused on this 1. besides all that my updates r becomin later and later. two stories havent been updated in a week altough i already have the rough draft and the otehrs are kinda gonna be sundayish or mabe even afta midnight when pple r sleep.

NE WAYS R&R


	19. Realization

srry its late but heres the story better than the last chap. i promise. read on.

* * *

Kagome sighed as the hot water touched her dry, cool skin. "That feels so good!" Kagome exclaimed. "So warm."

'Just like Sesshomaru's touch.'

Kagome shot up the bathtub and stared forward.

'Why am I constantly thinking of Sesshomaru? But this warmth, it is just like Sesshomaru's.'

Flashback

"_Now Rin, this is a lily pad. Most frogs sit on this. It's also a plant and plants have what we call **chloroplast** that helps them make food. Here let me bring it closer so you can see-**Ah**!" Kagome yelled as she slipped into the pond._

_Rin giggled, "Pretty lady Kagome fell in the pond. Rin wants to play too.' _

_Rin jumped in with Kagome and paddled around the cool water. "Rin, this water isn't good for you get out now."_

"_Ok." Rin sighed and swam to the edge and was about to get out when Sesshomaru grabbed her and hoisted her out himself._

"_Girl-"_

"_Kagome."_

"_**Kagome**, what is the meaning of this? Why do I come out to find you getting Rin soaked and not teaching her a thing?" Sesshomaru stared at the girl with hard eyes and then turned to Rin. His tone was gentler to her than it was to Kagome. "Go have Jaken dry you off, you don't want to catch a cold."_

"_Yes my lord!" Rin saluted him and then ran into the castle to find Jaken._

_Sesshomaru watched her as she ran inside and then turned to Kagome who was still in the middle of the pond, her pink kimono soaked through and clung to her body. "Come out of there now. You'll catch a cold also."_

"_Oh I didn't know you cared Sesshomaru." Kagome gave him a smirk as he gave a disgusted snort and told her to hurry up. Kagome swam a little closer but gave out a shriek as she ducked into the water. She stayed there for a long time._

"_Kagome? Kagome? Answer me Kagome."_

_Kagome arose from the water giggling and laughing. "You don't care huh? Ok enough fun I'm coming." She continued to swim to the edge until a look of panic crossed her face and she once again went under._

"_Very funny Kagome. Stop this childish behavior and come here now."_

"…"

"_Kagome? I'm not chasing after you."_

_All he got in response was the frogs croaking and flies buzzing over the pond._

"_K-Kagome?" Panic rose through Sesshomaru although he didn't show it. He jumped into the pond and went under to find Kagome frantically thrashing at the bottom, a plant tangled around her foot kept her from rising. As he tried to reach her he saw her grab her throat before going limp. He untangled her leg and brought her to the surface. He dragged her to the edge and pushed her to the ground before kneeling over her to check for breath. There was none. He did the only thing he knew; he gave her mouth-to-mouth. It was the same thing his mother had done when he was playing around in the river and had gone under._

"_Kagome? Kagome can you hear me?" Sesshomaru continued mouth-to-mouth and then shook her until her eyes started to flutter and she coughed up water. "K-Kagome?"_

_Her eyes fluttered again and looked around wildly before settling on his face, "S-Sesshomaru? You saved me…thank you." She smiled at him until what almost happened to her fully sunk in. She started to shiver from the cold and then started hiccupping and crying screaming, "daddy!"_

_Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. She was probably delirious from what happened. He picked her up and cradled her next to his chest and wrapped his tail around her. "It's okay Kagome, you're okay. It's going to be ok."_

_All Kagome could remember thinking was, 'so warm,' as she snuggled into his fur._

_End Flashback_

Kagome sighed again and placed a hand to her lips. She finished washing herself and stepped out and let the water out. She wrapped her fuzzy peach colored towel around herself and dried herself off. She slowly put on her clothes and walked out of the bathroom and downstairs to watch TV before starting her chores. She stared blankly as the young woman confessed her love to her boyfriend and she barely flinched as the embraced romantically and kissed passionately.

"Kagome you shouldn't watch sad movies when you're love sick."

"I'M NOT LOVESICK-I mean, what gave you the idea that I'm love sick mom?" Kagome asked innocently.

"The way you sulk around Kagome it's easy to see. Listen Kagome. Sometimes…men do stupid things, but you have to fight to keep the relationship going because they just might be the one."

"SESSHOMARU AND I AREN'T IN A RELATIONSHIP!"

"YES YOU ARE SIS!" called Souta from his bedroom.

Kagome blushed and turned her attention back to the TV, "But…what he did to Souta-"

"Kagome you know your brother. He can easily tick off someone who is easily bothered like Sesshomaru. He'll just have to learn how to become part of our family. We can handle him Kagome, really. Now why don't you go and find your boyfriend."

"MOM!"

"Ok, kidnapper then, but no matter what you say Kagome, I can see it in your eyes. You do care for Sesshomaru, more than Inuyasha."

"…Thanks mom." Kagome got up and hugged her mother before rushing out the door and to the well giving a hurried goodbye to her grandfather and Souta.

* * *

"I'm sorry Inuyasha it just won't open," Kikyo sat down on the ground exhausted. Inuyasha came out of the well and wrapped his arms around Kikyo.

"It's okay Kikyo. I know you're trying your best and I thank you for that. I just wish that none of this had happened. Kagome would still be here with us."

"Inuyasha. She's where she belongs. I'm supposed to be here with you and she's supposed to be in the future."

Inuyasha stared at his beloved Kikyo in his arms and realized he had spoken with more love towards Kagome than his own wife. 'Was it a mistake. To choose Kikyo instead of Kagome?'

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry Kikyo. I know she is but that doesn't stop me from missing her. I-She's my best friend."

"I know Inuyasha, I know." Kikyo cuddled closer to him and stared at the well.

'I could care less if you came back or not Kagome, as long as Inuyasha's always with me.'

* * *

"Anisha come here." Sesshomaru sat hunched over his desk over more important documents. Rin and Shippo sat with books in their laps as Anisha tried to teach them to read more difficult words. It wasn't going too well so Anisha happily got up and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Hai, my lord?"

Sesshomaru looked at the children with expectant eyes. Rin nodded and grabbed Shippo's arm to follow her. He then turned back to Anisha and stared at her fidgeting form for a while before speaking, "I've decided. My two years are almost up and I haven't found a suitable mate."

"What of Kagome?"

"She was a mistake to bring into my castle. We will bemated in a month. That should give me time to invite all the lords and announce us to my people and yours. We'll also need time to join the lands and make a new castle for our family that we shall soon have...let's make it three months then." Sesshomaru looked at Anisha who clasped her hands together in joy, sat in his lap, and circled her arms around his neck.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru. I knew you would make the right choice. For a second I thought you would take that human as your mate. It was completely unthinkable and I'm so sorry for even thinking that and…"

As Anisha rambled on and on Sesshomaru became unsure of his decision. How would he last several centuries with this annoying woman? Then again he could always take a little playmate to have but that just wasn't him. He had no other options though.

'Kagome.'

"…I'll have to alert mother right away. Lord Sesshomaru do you mind if I leave for just a couple of weeks?"

"Yes but just for a couple of weeks, Kagome."

"What?"

"I said yes for a couple of weeks, Anisha. Are you deaf?"'

"I-Well-You!" Anisha sputtered.

'He still thinks of her? After all that's happened? I might be her kit's presence…but he's never paid attention to him before. Maybe he secretly pines for her. I can't let that happen. Mother, out plot will work.' Anisha said with fire in her eyes.

* * *

oooooo im so bad. its 6 30 in the mornin and im writin this cause i cant sleep and had the urge to write this after readin a chapter of "As My Daughter Wishes by Eiune. If you have spare time and want to read a great story with SessKag i recommend this. It gets me writin. N e wayz R&R


	20. Incarnation sadness

srry for the delay. i have drama stuff to memorize, tons of tests, 46 conjugations in span. (my hand hurts) and a big project i CANT fail on to do. during my break in the project i made this. i changed to plot even though this is still SessKag cause i was so stressed lol. some will be made and others wont and will gladlly except the change that'll come. just read.

* * *

"Inuyasha? Kikyo?" Kagome stared over the lip of the well in amazement. "What are you two doing here?"

Inuyasha stared with wide eyes for a while before rushing to pull Kagome out of the well and into his arms. "Kagome is it really you? I've tried to get into the well but it wouldn't let me. Don't leave us again Kagome." 

Kagome relaxed into Inuyasha's hold and suddenly began to feel all the old feelings she had let go of so many years ago. Kikyo watched, seething, as her true love held another in his arms while Kagome nestled further into his neck, her neck.

'Inuyasha, I wonder. Do you still feel love for my reincarnation?' Kikyo put an arm on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Inuyasha give her some room to tell us what happened."

Inuyasha took a short glance at Kikyo and then turned to Kagome. "Why was the well sealed Kagome? What's been happening to you all this time?"

Kagome slightly turned her head so that she was still in his embrace but could see and talk clearly, "I…had a run in with Sesshomaru."

"I know about that, but what happened to the well?"

"I…sealed it."

"Y-Y-You WHAT!" Inuyasha removed Kagome from his chest so he could get a better look at Kagome, searching her eyes for reasons behind it.

"I sealed it." Kagome turned her eyes to the floor, trying to escape Inuyasha's piercing gaze.

"But…why Kagome?"

"Because of your brother." Kagome fully turned away from Inuyasha and looked towards the village, "I'm going to go see Shippo and Sango for awhile, I don't feel like talking about this." Kagome started to move towards the village but stopped when Inuyasha called her.

"Shippo's not at the village. Sesshomaru took the runt with him."

"HE WHAT! AND YOU JUST LET HIM TAKE MY KIT!" Kagome's eyes, now ablaze with fire, seemed to pierce into the very depths of Inuyasha's soul. Inuyasha held his hands close to the ground, knowing what was coming next. "SIT BOY!"

Yep, Kagome was very angry.

* * *

"Anisha did you put the children to bed?"

"Hai, milord." Anisha bowed to Sesshomaru who was sitting in a blood red, overly comfortable armchair. The fire crackled a few feet away from him, playing dark shadows across his tired face. He'd gone many sleepless nights lately. Part of it was from all the work he was given since his absence, part was from planning the wedding, and the other…he wasn't sure of, or at least he didn't want to convince himself of.

'I'm not in love with a ningen. I'm not.' Sesshomaru thought fiercely. "You may sleep now Anisha. Tomorrow is a big day. We must go and tell the cardinal lords personally of our mating

"Hai, milord." Anisha bowed to her master and started out towards her room, leaving a frustrated taiyoukai alone.

"Mother I'm coming. Sesshomaru is letting me go tomorrow afternoon. Mom, he still thinks of her. He called me Kagome the other day." Anisha said while speaking into the magic mirror her mother gave her.

"He will forget her don't you worry dear. Now that she's gone he won't have any choice but to mate you."

'That sounds so bad coming from her.' Anisha thought exasperatedly. "Don't worry mother I'll make him love me even if she comes back."

"Somehow I highly doubt that." Grumbled Kaitari.

"What was that mother? You're voice was crackly."

"I said yes I don't doubt that." Kaitari said quickly. "Soon we'll control the East and the West and have a powerful heir to go along with it. Now pack your things. It's not safe to talk of all I have to say there."

"Yes mother." Anisha disconnected the mirror and made her way to her new room, Kagome's old one.

* * *

"SANGO!"

Sango looked up from her gardening to see her long time friend running to her at a break neck speed. "Kagome what on Earth…"

Kagome screeched to a halt in front of Sango and put her arms around her. "OH SANGO I'M SO CONFUSED! FIRST THERE'S INUYASHA AND THEN SESSHOMARU AND THEN SOUTA'S INCIDENT AND THEN INUYASHA AND THEN…!"

"Hold on Kagome. Let's go inside and talk." Sango lead Kagome into her hut. She rocked Ramichi, who had started crying, and then turned to Kagome. "Ok, tell me from the beginning."

"See it's like this, after Inuyasha…"

* * *

"Inuyasha I have something to ask of you." Kikyo said quietly as she walked beside her grumbling hanyou.

"Yeah, well what is it?" Inuyasha said, still not happy about the sitting he got.

"Do you still love Kagome?"

"W-What?" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and stared at Kikyo.

"How you held her today…you still care don't you."

"I do care for her Kikyo. She's my friend."

'Or something more.' Kikyo thought bitterly. She did not want to be in another triangle since they solved the last one. She didn't want to lose the feeling of being loved.

"Inuyasha look at me. Look in my eyes and tell me you're over this thing with us looking alike."

Inuyasha turned his golden eyes to her, "I am Kikyo. You two are so different that it's easy to tell you apart."

'That's not what I wanted to hear.' Kikyo thought sadly.

"I have to…collect some herbs for us. We're running out." Kikyo said while walking deep into the forest.

Inuyasha caught her wrist, "Come back to the village first. Get your bow, I don't want you getting hurt."

Kikyo nodded and walked with Inuyasha to Kaede's village.

* * *

ok i k its short but i gotta get back ta work. i have votes for next chappy so prepare for that cause i d k who to pair ? w/.

i need you guys that wanna help to give me some OCs. i d wanna think of n e and i will give ya credit for the one's i pick. i need boys and grls...i think but definintely the grls r a must have. i will pick o about 2 if i choose 2 but i will have an OC in here now (other than Anisha) so start sendin in descriptions and i will review them and prepare for votes next chappy. R&R


	21. New meetings

ok our 1st OC is featured here and i lied thevotes arent to appear for at least 2 more chapters. There are actually 3 OC but just 1 main one.

* * *

"Oh Kagome." Sango put Ramichi in his basket and crawled over to Kagome and pulled her in a close hug.

"I don't understand how I could possibly get in all these situations, Sango."

"You have a good heart Kagome, and I guess that trouble is attracted to you."

Kagome chuckled and inclined her head to see Ramichi who was squirming in his basket. "I just wish I could settle like you Sango. You have a beautiful family and a peaceful life."

"Peaceful!" Sango pulled Kagome back to arms length and looked her in the eyes, "my life is far from peaceful. At night Ramichi cries and I have to deal with him constantly. Miroku is on child overdrive and has started naming every kid we'll have together."

"So?"

"SO! Kagome you don't understand! He's named 7 other names already but is debated on if our 8th kid because he's not sure if it's a girl or boy. Kagome, he is predicting our kids!"

"So what about it. It shows he loves you and wants to have tons of kids with you."

"I didn't say I was finished Kagome. I have to constantly worry about Ramichi. A kid can catch a lot of things and can easily die at any time so I have to constantly watch him. I'm also still the protector of this village and if trouble arises I have to leave my child and go fight it no matter what. Just because I'm a mother doesn't mean I'm retired."

"I see. I guess you may have it harder."

Sango shook her head and laughed, "I envy you Kagome. You're so free with so many choices, yet you're always stuck on one guy. You have your whole life ahead of you and you're living it to the fullest but at the same time shadowing it with depression. Cheer up Kagome, everything's going to be alright."

"Maybe your right Sango." Kagome sat back and thought for a minute. "No, you're more than right Sango. I'm going to go and get my kit back." Kagome stood up and made her way to the hut entrance.

"You mean tomorrow, Kagome it's too dark outside to start now. I'll go along with you tomorrow."

"No thanks Sango. I'm going to need the solitude of walking to the Western Lands tomorrow."

"At least take Kirara with you." Sango gestured towards the curled up fire neko. Kirara looked up and mewed in response and walked over to Kagome.

"No thanks Sango. It seems with your hard life you're going to need all the help you can get and I'll be fine alone."

"If you're sure Kagome."

"I am."

* * *

"Can I ask you a question milord?" Anisha timidly asked. She didn't get any sleep and woke up in the middle of the night. She found that Sesshomaru was still up, thinking in his huge bed.

The only inclination that he heard was a slight incline of the head, "can I leave tonight instead? I can't go to sleep and I have much energy."

Her answer was a flick of a wrist announcing his approval. Anisha gave a thankful cry and bowed showing her praise before leaving.

'It would've took more to get Kagome to leave.'

_**Flashback**_

"Rin and I are going to search around the gardens is that alright Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, taking Rin's hand and pulling her up from the study floor.

Sesshomaru, immersed in papers, flicked his wrist to dismiss her.

"And what exactly does this mean." Kagome asked, imitating Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grunted and continued to concentrate on his papers.

"I'm talking to you Sesshomaru." Kagome said angrily.

Sesshomaru made no move in response.

Kagome huffed up to him and swung, well tried anyway, his chair around to face her. The chair only budged a couple inches. Sesshomaru turned his face to face her and asked coldly, "what."

"What does this mean?" Kagome demonstrated again, but as her wrist flicked it hit Sesshomaru across the shoulder. "S-Sorry." Kagome stammered out. She lowered her head and backed a couple steps away.

"It means you can do whatever you want." Sesshomaru said, as he turned to his papers, missing the shocked expression on Kagome's face.

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Kikyo stood up in the darkness of the hut and untangled herself from Inuyasha's arms that she had been laying in.

"Where are you going Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha, sleepily.

"You wouldn't let me look for herbs earlier so I think I will now. There won't be as many demons out as before, but I'll still take my bow so go to sleep."

"Hmm. Sure." Inuyasha's head immediately collided with the pillow (did they have something like a pillow back then?).

Kikyo picked up her bow and walked out into Inuyasha's forest. 'I have to clear my mind or I'll never get to sleep.'

Kikyo walked for a while before she came to a river stream.

'Does he still love her? Will he leave me for her? He promised me we'd become mates. Although it's most likely I'm barren because I'm the walking dead. My life has been pure hell so won't they at least allow me this one little miracle? Why did my reincarnation have to come back?'

"CURSE YOU KAGOME!" Kikyo yelled into the night air. It echoed for a few seconds and then all was silent.

"…Did someone say curse Kagome?"

* * *

"Are we going exploring today?" asked an over active ningen. The female human shifted side to side on her feet, once in a while adjusting her scythe by her side and pushing aside loose strands from her high ponytail. She leaned over the youkai female's shoulder and watched as she carefully brandished her pudao. "Arata you take too long." She complained.

"You will wait patiently for Lady Aratakoumyou to finish with her sword," a very muscular and handsome youkai spoke.

"Oh, you're always so frosty Shingi lighten up," she said while playfully swatting him. Shingi gave a warning growl and turned to his Lady.

"I still can't believe that you let 'the servants' live with you milady," he grumbled, jerking his thumb towards the two behind Arata's bent form.

"I can't believe I let any of you live here because right now you're all driving me nuts!" snarled Arata. She quickly finished up her pudao and securely placed it on her back before gesturing for the young male ningen to hand her the sais, which she placed in her belt straps on both sides.

"Sorry milady." Shingi said, bowing at the hip, low to the ground. "I will not be 'driving you nuts' ever again."

Arata gave a sigh and flipped her knee-length silver-white hair that had fallen partly into her face from her position. "Katai…" the male ningen gave his full direct attention to Arata, "can you take Amai outside since she's so impatient? I have to talk to Shingi anyway." Arata asked, gesturing towards the tall kitsune with black hair and red streaks.

"Yes Lady Arata." Katai grabbed his little sister by the arm and pulled her away by the arm, his shoulder length black hair flowing behind him in his hasty retreat.

When they were out of sight, Arata turned to Shingi, "Please respect them Shingi. Treat them as if they were just like me. I know they're ningens but that doesn't mean anything. They're my friends, Shingi." Arata said exasperatedly.

"What ever you wish milady." Shingi bowed again before looking into her gray eyes asking a silent question for dismissal.

"You can go Shingi, I still want to…do a few things." Shingi bowed again before leaving. A few minutes later yelling could be heard and Amai's shrieks of laughter. Arata mentally sighed before turning to the Alter where she had gotten her weapons. She bowed and lighted some incense before clasping her hands together and praying. She touched the pictures on the Alter and traced their faces.

'Mom and dad, thank you for forging Tsume and Kiba for me. They help me constantly in battle all the time.' Arata picked up the picture and kissed it before placing it back in its place. She touched Kiba on her back, 'I really do mean thank you mother.'

"ARATA! I'M SO BORED. LET'S GO EXPLORING ALREADY!" shrieked Amai. Arata's ears flattened against her head and she gave an angry grumble and walked out the door.

* * *

ok id like to for hercontirubtion of Aratakoumyou, Katai, Amai, and Shingi. i still have room in the story for more OC's so send them in.

i wanna apologize for lyin again but i need everyone to see their attitudes towards one another. THERE WILL BE NO CHOICE FOR SESS OR KAG BECAUSE THIS IS A SESSKAG FIC AND THIS WILL NEVA CHANGE BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN THE ENDING AND I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE MY CAREFULLY THOUGHT OUT PLAN. pants srry bout that but wanted to make it BIG and clear for everyone so they won't stop reading cause they think its not sesskag like i promised.


	22. Joinings of good and bad

srry but it seems copyin and pastin dont exactly work grins sheepishly the OC's are Phalon's.

srry for the long update but i kinda lost my muse but i finally just sat and my comp. for a couple minutes starin at a blank page in word before my fingers started typin. hope u like this chap. cause i k pple have been waitin.so quit payin me attention and read!

* * *

Kagome stumbled among the many small twigs and uproots as she scrambled across Inuyasha's forest, heading westward.

'He just had to take him to the west,' she thought bitterly. It wasn't any better that she'd soon have to face the arrogant taiyoukai and see the disappointed look on Rin's face that she knew would be there.

'He's going to get a earful when I get through with him,' Kagome thought angrily as she walked on for a couple miles before stopping. She stopped by a stream and drank water, immediately regretting leaving her pack by the front door. She undressed, left her bow and arrows on the bank, and then washed her clothes and set them, too, on the bank to dry and went into the stream to bathe. She sank deep into the chilly water and eased her muscles before she began to scrub herself.

'I should be at least a week away from the western lands. If I put my cross country practices to use then I should get there in a little under five days, but that's only if I hustle,' Kagome silently calculated. She wanted to get her kit and be done with it. Kagome sighed and stood out of the water and reached for her clothes when she felt eyes on her. She glanced up and screamed as her eyes connected with black eyes that had a tint of red swirling in them. She quickly ducked back into the water as a tall human with black hair and violet eyes ran into the small clearing, wandering what the noise was about.

"HENTAI!" Kagome screamed as her cheeks stained pink and her arms automatically crossed her body. She glanced warily between the youkai with the strange eyes and her bow in case she needed it.

* * *

"What was that Arata?" Amai wandered as she raked her fingers through her shiny hair.

"I don't know Amai. SHINGI!" Arata waited a few seconds before calling again, "KATAI IS EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT?"

Arata grew worried as the silence continued, "Amai get dressed." Arata ordered as she stepped out the stream and hurriedly put on her armor and weapons before rushing through the forest to the screams with Amai at her heels.

If Arata was expecting any danger she sure wasn't expecting this. She saw a raven-haired maiden with hazel eyes (a/n: forgive me if it was a different color before but its now hazel because I can't remember what it was before) covering herself with her arms while glaring and Shingi and blushing as she focused her attention on arrows that were in arms length so she could fight…if she wanted to be exposed that is.

"Shingi…what…never mind I don't think I want to know." Arata said exasperadetly.

"Really milady it's not what it looks like." Shingi stuttered to explain.

"Katai you hentai quit staring!" Amai demanded with her hands on her hips. Katai glanced at her and blushed when he realized he was indeed staring.

"Like Shingi said Arata it really isn't what it looks like," Katai tried to explain.

"YOU'RE BOTH HENTAI'S!" the girl screamed.

"Now wait just a-" Shingi began.

"QUIET!" Arata yelled, rubbing her temples. She looked pointedly at the girl, "You, who are you and what happened?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and those two," Kagome pointed with her chin, "just walked in on me while I was dressing and they haven't even looked away once!"

When she stopped fuming she glanced at Arata curiously, "who are you. You're a youkai are you not?"

"My name is Aratakoumyou Higashiyoki-"

"Just call her Arata," Amai put in.

"Quiet servant. Let milady speak." Shingi scolded.

"As I said my name is Aratakoumyou Higashiyoki and yes you can call me Arata. The youkai there is Shingi my bodyguard along with my assistants Katai and Amai."

Amai and Katai nodded along with their names, Amai nodding more enthusiastically than Katai.

"Now, what are you doing here?" Arata questioned.

"I'm here on business." Kagome answered.

Arata growled in annoyance, "more detail please."

"It's none of your business. I'm very busy so can you tell your hentai's to turn around so I can dress?"

"First answer my question."

Kagome refused and the argument between Arata and Kagome took many minutes to complete.

* * *

"Who's there?" Kikyo questioned, raising her bow.

"Just a friend, Kikyo, who has a mutual hate for Kagome," answered the dark voice.

"Show yourself if you are indeed a friend," Kikyo stated quietly.

A figured leapt out of the shadows and stopped right in front of Kikyo, a sickly grin graced her face.

"I've heard so much about you Kikyo…and about your reincarnation, Kagome. I've experienced her first hand and I do say she does have a way in stealing mates. The little whore should be punished." The grin turned evil as pink eyes glinted in the darkness.

"What do you have in mind," Kikyo eyed her warily.

"You see, first we have to get rid of her but at the same time make her pay for all the hurt she caused us," the youkai paused and grinned at her.

"And?" Kikyo pressed.

The grin faded from her face, "I was thinking something along the lines of crushing her hopes with Sesshomaru but, I don't exactly know how to…carry it out," she admitted sheepishly.

Kikyo sighed but grinned anyway, "Ok I'll help you. Together we'll crush Kagome."

"Good. I will be back around this area in two days so be ready. She's heading to the west as we speak."

"Alright. To whom do I owe credit for Kagome's destruction?" Kikyo asked, shaking a clawed hand.

"Call me Anisha."

* * *

"Can't we all just get along?" Amai sighed as she tried to calm Arata and Kagome.

Kagome sighed in defeat and smiled warily at Amai, "I'm going to the North to save my kit. The taiyoukai of the west has him."

"Sesshomaru?" Arata asked ecstatic.

"Oh lets go for a little trip Arata. You haven't seen Sesshomaru in a long time remember!" Amai asked hopefully, practically hoping up and down in happiness.

Arata thought for a second and then ordered the boys away. "Well Kagome. It seems we're traveling buddies for the moment." Arata invited herself in her group, Amai squealed happily, and Kagome sighed, grabbing for her clothes.

* * *

there hows that. i k it doesnt make up for the absense but its 154 am so judge me based on that lol. great now i feel like kuramasgal. she stays up till 2 writing just cause. i told her not 2 do it and she got me doin it lol. n e way i dk when the otha chapters comin in. i have so many i have to update and w/ updates i also have anotha vacation comin up and basketball tryouts and workouts and stuff and ya...R&R


End file.
